The Lost French Prince
by Iris Glimmer
Summary: Summary: Lafayette couldn't remember how he became an orphan or whose parents are. For the past ten years, he wonders about the necklace that he kept ever since it at a young age. Can Lafayette find the answers in his home country of France or possible in London? Disclaimer!: Don't own the play nor the characters of Hamilton or any songs will be put in this fanfic
1. Chapter 1

The Lost French Prince

 **Prologue**

Across the European countries where there lived a lovely King and Queen of the country France, itself. The French royal family was very loyal and generous to not only their citizens but also along with other countries within Europe. Whenever there's tragedy strike their allies the King and Queen wouldn't hesitate to give their condolences to other royal families. Soon later on the French royal family were blessed with two sons in which are the greatest treasures of all France. They're even blessed with a loving father and mother along with having wonderful grandparents. The Grand Emperor of France always charm and spoil the youngest prince whenever he has the chance to visit the royal family. The youngest prince the Emperor share a close bond like no other bond has been there before.

The Grand Emperor has given his youngest grandson a beautiful music box that plays only their special song. A lovely song that was a lullaby only he and the young prince would often sing at night or when the young boy felt lonely without his grandfather. The prince loved his grandfather dearly with all his heart but remember the promise that someday they'll be in London, England together. Though sometimes those wonderful memories that are bound to be created will never come true, no matter the outcome. After years flew by, the two princes have grown into handsome and intelligent young men's just like their father. Though they still have a loving, wild, and good-hearted personality just like their mother. Within the fall of late early September where the youngest prince has just turn 12 years of age.

Though the happiest moments will soon be replaced with tragedy as on the early night of October 2008 when the French royal family was slaughtered in the palace basement. Their terrible tragedy causes the entire country of France to moan and weeps for the lost of their beloved royal family. All the royal family from the Queen of London to the King of Hungry where all the European moan and grief for the loss of their most trustworthy friends and allies. Though only three bodies were found within the palace basement where the identified with be the King, the Queen, and the eldest prince but there was no sign of the youngest prince body in the basement. Soon rumor began spreading like wildfire across the country of France to England. Where rumors lead that the youngest prince is still alive while living in a new country while in hiding.

The Grand Emperor couldn't help but believe the rumors that his only grandson is still alive and was willing to pay a handsome reward to those who find the lost prince. Every day and the night the elderly man will pray for the return of his grandson despite the outcome that his loving grandchild might be dead somewhere in the forest the France or while living in another country but he didn't care. All the Emperor wanted is to see his youngest grandson once again even if he's dead. He'll be willing to see his only grandchild once again. In which he'll see Prince _Gilbert du Motier de la Lafayette_ once again. Even till the day of his death shall his prayers be answer.

 **Hope you all enjoy the prologue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Memories**

 **Lafayette POV**

I woke up once again in sweat and breathing heavily before realizing that I've another nightmare once again. These nightmares I've been having for the past ten years has started to get out of control. I couldn't understand why I keep having these nightmares ever since Washington and Martha adopted me ten years ago. I never really remember who I was beside my name, my birthday, but everything else was a blur as I tried to remember it of how I came to live on the street. It wasn't that dangerous while living in the streets as long you know the safe area to sleep in town. I remember the night where when I first met Alexander, who become my brother after introducing me to my new parents.

I'll always wonder who was my parents were and perhaps someday I might meet my biological parents hopefully. Since the only clue I've of my family is the necklace that stays by my side ever since I can remember. The locket resembles a key but has blue sapphire around it with a cursive writing in French " _Ensemble a Londres_ " in which translates to " _Together in London_ ". That's is my only clue that possibly that I may have a few relatives living in London. Though traveling to Europe is such an expensive trip especially being a college student where you barely make minimum wages with only two jobs.

Nevertheless, I've been trying to save up enough money to return to France before heading London where I can find more clues about my family. Whoever gave me this locket must've been very special to me and love me very deeply. Sighing quietly before noticing Alexander given the same pity look on his face. He knows how much I want to find my family so dearly but I can't remember who my parents are. Like, how is even possible? A child that was found on the street at the age of 12, who doesn't even remember his own parents. I mean how ridiculous does it sound but that fact is very true. Washington always comforted me saying that I could've suffered from amnesia or just a short memory loss.

I mean it's possible since I have a faded scar on my forehead that haunts me ever since I left France with my new family. Alexander sat right beside me before taking me into a comforting hug like he usually does whenever I have the same nightmares throughout the years.

"Nightmares again?" Alex asks softly

"Oui, I don't understand why I keep having these nightmares. They're all the same" I reply impatiently and bitterly

"Do you think that perhaps your nightmares...are possibly memories that you're trying to remember"

I stay quiet for a moment as I haven't really thought it as memories but that could be the reason why I'm having them. They could be memories that I've been trying to erase perhaps that I'm afraid of knowing the truth of what happened to my family.

"That could be true..it makes sense now," I said before digging my fingers through my tangle curly hair

"Well, we could start off what you remember from your nightmares" Alexander stated, where it's worth a shot talking about my nightmares that could possibly lift this weight off my shoulders. Taking a deep breath before trying to remember every detail from my nightmares.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Papa!" a child's voice shouted from a distance from where I'm standing in the middle of the crisis. The young boy was crying in his mother arms out of fear in a dark basement. Another boy about possibly 17 years old was dead on the floor with blood flowing out his head in which goes for the same density toward the father. The mother and the young boy let out a blood-curdling scream as they hear the gunshots. There was no light but a small sparks that escape from the shotgun with has a bayonet attached to the top.

The mother slowly opens a secret passageway in which was the only exit for her youngest son to escape. The murderers were whispering far away from the mother and child where they didn't notice that she had open. Urging her son to escape despite him refusing and pleading to died along with his mother, his father, and his brother but the mother refused his request.

"Mama, Je Suis, désolé," he said

"Sois en sécurité, mon fils" The mother replied before kissing her son forehead for the final time

The child and the mother said their final goodbyes before the youngest son enters into the secret passageway. I follow the young child in which I didn't understand why though. The youngest son kept on running and running before hearing the scream of his mother dying and the final gunshot.

 _ **Flashback ended**_

I was breathing heavily once again with tears streaming down my face as I didn't want to remember a family living their last night before being slaughtered to death. I never know what happens to the youngest child but I hope that he survives from the tragedy that was struck to his family. Though I remember one distinctly item I remember that the mother was wearing a necklace that resembles a black stallion. The father and the eldest son were wearing a medalist that also resembles a black stallion. Could the black stallion be a family crest of some noble family? Maybe they can help me reunited with my family once again.

I looked at my locket seeing a black stallion painted on there in which I never notice until now. I can't believe how blind I've been for not noticing this sooner. Looking at the night skies slowly turning into early morning sunrise where I knew I can't keep waiting for it any longer. I immediately began packing my stuff in a rush in which cause Alexander to be very concern.

"Lafayette, are you sure?" My brother question as he places his hand on my shoulder but I didn't answer his question. I needed to return back to France, I need to understand what does the Black Stallion mean? I need to have the answers right now. My mind was just blank at the moment as I rashly packed up a few suitcases before trying to buy a last minute airline ticket to my birthplace. I was born in the Southern Central of France which I believe in the city of Auvergne.

I rush to buy plane tickets my brother broke my train of thought and it's just Alex yelling "LAFAYETTE! STOP!" Alexander slammed my suitcase harshly while breathing heavily. I didn't even notice myself that I was breathing heavily as well. I never seem my brother react that before of all the years I've known him. Alexander looked at me with tears streaming down his face. I never thought he would actually cry in front of me. He'll only cry in front of John, his boyfriend.

"... I'm your family too...aren't I?" Alexander sobbed. My heart suddenly aches and crack as I watch my brother broke down right before me. I never really thought how selfish I've been acting throughout the entire night. I never realize how much I was hurting my brother who was always there for me.

"Mon frere, of course, you are my family. It's just, all these memories and the clues that just give me hopes of who my biological are and I need to know. I can't live my life without knowing where I've come from" I replied while stroking my brother's shoulder. Alexander continues to sob onto my chest for awhile. Not long before that, we were both crying all night long.

 **What two chapters in one day! WHAAAA!**

 **Translation**

 _Mama, Je Suis désolé: Mother, I'm Sorry_

 _Sois en sécurité, mon fils: Be safe, my son_

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll probably update very soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Journey to the Past**

 **Lafayette POV**

The next morning arrives Alexander has given me some space in which I appreciated him for that. I really need to think carefully if I really wanted to go back to France. I mean the pros of going back to my home country, is the place I could visit some old friends but the cons would be finding the truth of my family. I mean they could all be dead and I didn't know or perhaps my family wants nothing to do with me. These thoughts always came through in my mind every day and every night 24/7. There are moments where I randomly cried unintentionally since what I believe from my heart is that I really miss my biological dearly.

Though how could I miss my biological family when I don't even remember their names or their faces. I mean it doesn't make any sense at all. How could I miss them when I didn't even remember what they look like. I sigh quietly letting the cold wind blowing through the snowy December. Exhaling my breath that I didn't I held it in. A light fog escapes from my lips before me as out of the blues I began to hear a soft humming sound. It was too deep to be a feminine voice but yet that humming seems so similar as if I know who this person is humming. This was a song I use to sing but I don't remember who I use to sing with. I remember he's a very person dear to my heart but it couldn't be my father since..I remember barely my father voice but I knew it couldn't be him.

Suddenly my mind went blank for a moment as I saw myself as a child running toward a well dressed elderly man. Knowing myself is that I jumped onto his lap before hugging my grandfather tightly with my tiny arms as Grandpapa chuckle lightly. The memory of my biological Grandpapa face is a blur but I know that he has a soft-spoken voice despite looking stern and strict by his appearance. Knowing my heart is that this key was a gift from him. Soon we were singing a melody that follows that same rhythm as the humming sound I heard. But then I was brought back to the present with the cold wind as tears were streaming down my face.

Looking at the skies as I winter the snow falling down on the ground once again before seeing the wind blow the tiny snowflakes toward an empty road. The same empty that I like to walk around just whenever I needed to think and this is the perfect moment.

 _Heart don't fail me now_

 _Courage, don't desert me!_

 _Don't turn back now that we're here._

 _People always say_

 _Life is full of choices._

 _No one ever mentions fear!_

 _Or how the world can seem so vast_

 _On a journey ... to the past._

 _Somewhere down this road_

 _I know someone's waiting_

 _Years of dreams just can't be wrong!_

 _Arms will open wide._

 _I'll be safe and wanted_

 _Finally, home where I belong._

 _Well, starting now, I'm learning fast_

 _On this journey to the past_

During my walk, I ran into the lovely children of the neighborhood that I look after as a side job for extra money. Though I love every child here in the neighborhood since they're so sweet and loving which surprise that they never take anything for granted. Once the children saw me, they didn't hesitate to drag me into their wonderous and intense snowball tournament. I suddenly lost track of time as I saw that the early morning has suddenly become late afternoon. All the young boys and girls gave me their sweet and loving hugs before running inside to their parents. It's silly that I envy the young ones for having parents and siblings but then again I'm happy for them. These young children shouldn't have to go through of what I'm going through.

They have parents who love them and will do anything to sacrifice their own needs for only their young ones need. I smile happily as I see the children happily laughing with their mothers or fathers on the front porch as they wave goodbye toward me in which I wave.

"Bye-bye, Laffy" a little girl exclaim to which I responded with a wave of goodbye as I carried on my walk through the empty road. Before looking back at the beautiful heading back inside to warm up by the fire and having hot cocoa, together as a family.

 _Home, Love, Family._

 _There was once a time_

 _I must have had them, too._

 _Home, Love, Family,_

 _I will never be complete_

 _Until I find you..._

 _One step at a time,_

 _One hope, then another,_

 _Who knows where this road may go_

 _Back to who I was,_

 _On to find my future._

 _Things my heart still needs to know._

Inside my heart and body, I felt the adrenaline of finding my biological family getting increasing nonstop as if it's my density. My journey to my past is where I need to start in France, my home country. I still remember the wonderful scenery in Paris of the Eiffel Tower to the Gothic Cathedral Saint Andre in Bordeaux. My heart knows that it's set on finding my family even if I shall remain an orphan for the rest of my life. But I have Alexander, Papa Washington, and Martha who have always been there for me whenever I felt alone even when I was never alone in the first place.

 _Yes, let this be a sign!_

 _Let this road be mine!_

 _Let it lead me to my past_

 _And bring me home..._

 _At last!_

I finally made my special place in which is a beautiful lake cover in the icy snow scenery. This lake came alive as if it were from a fairy tale. Breathing heavily with excitement and my heart pounding my chest. The tears of happiness streaming down my face as I reconcile the children smile and laughter with their parents. It gave me the courage of their free spirits making me realize that life is too short to waste. And this is the moment to start the _journey to the past_.

 _ **Hope you enjoy the song "**_ _Journey to the Past_ _ **" as I don't own the song. It belongs to the people that created my favorite childhood movie, "** Anastasia"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: The Decision**

 **Lafayette POV**

Walking my way back to the dorm knowing that my younger brother is probably worried about me. I don't blame him since I did act rashly last night wanting head off straight to France. That would've been very stupid of me since I haven't planned it out yet. I was lucky to have Alexander snap me out of my dazes before lecturing me. I must admit...Last night I was acting very selfish and inconsiderate that I haven't realized the love I have from Alex, Martha, and Papa Washington. I was lucky to be found by them and live here in the beautiful country of America. Despite the hardship I've come through during my childhood with Washington's, I've received love from them. That's enough from them and I'm grateful for having them as my family.

Though now, I must sort the clues of what happened to my biological family and perhaps find my answers either in France or London. I wasn't sure which country to tried out first but maybe France wouldn't be a bad place to start. I mean the locket does say " _Together in London_ " in French but maybe starting is much a wiser decision. My heart was telling me to start off in France but in the city of my birthplace. It's was a small village called _Chavaniac Lafayette,_ which part of the in southern central of France. I always find it funny how my last name is the same name of a tiny village. I don't remember much of it except a beautiful garden with tons of roses, lavenders, and others. Along with children laughing and playing around on the empty dirt road.

Though I'm sure if anyone still lives there anymore since I've been away from France for so long that I hardly remember what my country look likes now. Sighing quietly I open the door of my dorm as I saw Alexander, John, Hercules, the Schuyler sisters and Maria here giving me worried and concern looks. I presume that my young brother must've called them. Aww, he's so generous to bring our friends over during my time in need. At least everyone here of the announcement of my decision. I know this is a big step for me but I'm willing to do anything to find the truth of my past and find my biological family.

"Laffy, are you alright?" Peggy asks before taking my hand with her own. I admire Peggy for always being there with me during my time of need. She listens whenever I needed someone to talk with about my past and I couldn't be a burden to Papa Washington nor Alex. I didn't want them to feel like they're not important to me anymore despite they are. Alex and the Washingtons were my families throughout my entire childhood and I couldn't ask for a better family than them.

"I'm fine, mon ami. But I'm glad that everyone is here" I replied with a small smile on my face as Peggy lead to sit down on the couch.

"What do you mean, Laf?" Alex question

"Mon Amis, I wanted to thank you for everything. All of you have always been there for me whenever I felt alone and desperate to look for my biological family. I couldn't ask for better friends that became part of my family despite all the hardships we been through together. For that, I decided that it's time for me to head back to France in order to find the truth of my past and perhaps find my biological family. I know this is a huge step but it's a risk I need to take."

I look down at my necklace as this was my only clue along with my nightmares telling me that I should head back to France. But, I need to know what happens to my family and how I ended up on the streets just doesn't seem to add up. Also, it could put me at ease of remembering of my parent's faces when I see them again. If they're still alive that is, I mean I could have an older and sibling perhaps. Maybe they've been waiting for me to return back home in France. Despite the cons outweighing the pros I still want to believe that my biological family is still alive with all my heart and soul.

"Are you sure is this what you want?" Alex asks

"Yes, with all my heart and soul. I would've given anything to see my biological family again" I replied

"Then we'll respect your wishes, Lafayette" Alexander gave me a small smile before giving a tight small hug as tears were falling down my face once upon. Everyone in our group decided to create a group hug in order to cheer me up. All but for Peggy who was just glaring me with anger that I've never seen before in all years have I been friends with her. She has never been so furious with me before until now. I don't blame her for being angry with me like how Alex was last night. This might be a selfish decision but this is something I've to do.

"...I don't believe this" Peggy snarled before leaving in the dorm in an angry manner. Eliza and Angelica were about to go after her but I stop in their tracks. They knew that I'm the only one in the group that can clam Peggy down whenever she furious. Chasing after Peggy at the bottom of the stairs where I see her smoking a cigarette which causes me to sigh with disappointment. I manage to get Peggy to stop smoking in secrets behind her sisters back. I wasn't sure how she got into smoking in the first place but I got her to stop that addiction. If I did it once then, I'll do it again. Even if takes me years to get her to stop smoking.

"Peggy..please don't," I said before taking the cigarette away from her before stomping it on the cold sidewalk. Usually, she would smack my hand away but this time she didn't which that Peg's didn't wanna smoke but gave in to the temptation. Tears were threatening to stream down her face but refuse to shed those tears.

"Aren't we enough? Aren't I and our squad enough to be your family?" Peggy sobbed but didn't dare to look at me in the eyes.

"Margarita, please understand this of what I'm going through. All my life I've always wondered what happened to my biological family? How did I wound up on the street? This necklace is the only clue I have left of them. I just to know the truth about them...I just want to see them again" I sobbed as tears were flowing down my cheeks.

"I'm just scared...I'm scared of losing you...if you do find your biological family"

I held her in arms as Peggy began sobbing against my chest in the cold season of December. We didn't care about the snow falling down on us nor the cold winter but only holding each other. I didn't mind having my darling Peggy inside my arms. I'm just happy to hold the girl I love my arms once again. I'll never abandon my loving Margarita Peggy Schuyler.

 **Hiya people sorry for a late update, I've been busy with school and everything but I'm back alive and well XD**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and see yall next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: La Berceuse**

 **Third POV**

The flight from New York City to Paris turned out to be a great success for the Hamilsquad. Despite their start of the journey out to be at the last minute. Though George and Martha booking the gang flight for Paris since they both knew how much Lafayette wanted to find birth parents. The adventure pays out very well even better to get first class seats at such a low price. Lafayette spends the rest of their flight in silent in which the gang was understandable why though. Peggy was the only one that by the French male side during the flight by holding his hand. He appreciates this very much to have someone like Peggy to be by his side at this moment. After an hour during the flight, the young French male has slowly fallen asleep before drifting off into a dream of a memory once again.

 _ **In a dream**_

Lafayette slowly opens up in his child body where remembering being at the age of 7 or 8 years old. The small little child was rushing toward down the stairs where his birth mother was scolding at him from a distance. Though the child that Lafayette was is known to be very rush and get excited very easily especially hearing the news of his Grandpapa visiting. Without a moment to breathe for a second, the young boy jumped into the formally dress elderly man. Luckily the elder male manages to catch his grandson in the nick of time.

Well saying " _in the nick of time_ " is an understatement where the Grand Emperor did catch his youngest grandson but they've fallen down onto the muddy wet grass. The grandfather and the grandson began laughing with joy and laughter. Lafayette birth mother was modified but his father and brother were laughing their heads because of the show that Lafayette put on. Despite having this wonderful memory but the young French child could barely recognize his family faces. Their faces were nothing but a blur as if their faces were censored for a reason.

It didn't matter to the youngest child as he and his father spent the entire month horseback riding, archery, playing the piano, and last but not least. The two boys and their grandfather spent their last night together seeing the glamours ballet recitals of _Swan Lake._ Which they both love it dearly but sad to know this is the last night their grandfather is visiting. Mostly Lafayette was deeply upset since he didn't want his Grandpapa to return back to London.

" _Ne va pas, Grandpapa"_ the child beg

" _Mon Ange, mon petit-fils_ " his grandfather sigh before pulling out an item from his pocket revealing a rectangular box. It was the size of a butterfly which is fairly fragile and delicate. The youngest grandson looked at the small box curiously.

"What is it, Grandpapa?" The boy asks

"A special music box that I've it made just for you, _mon petit-fils_ "

The elder male pulls out a locket appear before the young child himself, was the same locket that Lafayette has been wearing for his entire childhood with the Washingtons. When the grandfather wind the music box with the locket causing the small box slowly open by itself. It reveals tiny dolls that resembling his parents as they wore formal outfits of their wedding. The youngest grandchild smiles happily as this music plays a special song that only he and his grandfather create together.

"It's playing our special song" Lafayette exclaim with excitement while staring at the music box.

"And every night when you play this box, you'll always think of me" His grandfather replied before humming along with the melody of the music box.

 _Cette chanson nous unis_

 _Loin du vent de novembre_

 _Je t'aimerais Toute ma vie_

 _Loin du Froid de décembre_

The grandson and the grandfather giggle a little before the elderly man kisses his youngest grandson on the forehead. Bidding him a good night sleep before they have to say goodbye once again as Lafayette will miss his grandpapa for the rest of his life.

 _ **End of a dream**_

Lafayette woke up while rubbing his eyes trying to erase the sleepiness away from him. Apparently, the young French male slept through for almost the entire flight. Seeing the sight on the window before him was the city of the Paris with it's Eiffel Tower right before him. They have finally landed in Paris, France the start of his journey has finally now begun. Hopefully, Lafayette prays that he'll see his birth parents, the older brother..he never once he has until now in his dream that was a fig of his memory. Last but not least but his Grandpapa that hopefully hasn't forgotten about him. Even though the memories of his biological family faces were a blur but Lafayette knew the kindness and the loving tones of their voices. Lafayette touches his locket once again...that same locket which winds the music box in which his grandpa gave to him and only him.

 **Hello, fellow readers and followers, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let ya know the song "** _La Berceuse_ " **is basically the shorter vision of** _"Once Upon a December"_ **from the movie** _ **"** Anastasia **"**_. **in which I don't own the songs at any necessary as they respectfully belong to the owner of the movies and the songs**

 **Until then bye bye**

 **Translation**

 _ **Ne va pas, Grandpapa"** : Don't go, Grandpapa_

 ** _"_ _Mon Ange, mon petit-fils_ "**: _My Angel, My Grandson_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: A Secret Phone Call**

 **Angelica POV**

I couldn't believe that I'm actually finding the long-lost prince of France. After the past decades of finding any clues of the prince. I'm determined to find him alive for whatever it may cost. Ever since I've met Lafayette and the gangs 4 years I suspected Lafayette being the lost prince. I have my doubts from here and there during the past 4 years but I'm completely sure it's him. Every night I couldn't erase the image of how Lafayette resembles the late French King so much that it frightened me for a moment. I nearly shit myself and actually believe that the king has survived the assassin but I was wrong. I looked high and low just searching the last family members of the Lafayette's family. Despite my good friend not remembering his past, I'm sure well that he's the youngest prince. The one person that all of France has been hoping for to return their beloved country.

Well, it'll be a shame that they will never see their beloved prince ever again. During the flight no matter how much I looked at Lafayette's face, the more I'm convinced that he's perhaps probably the lost prince. Then again, I could be wrong since deep within my heart...I felt a strange connection I've with Lafayette and I don't know what it is. I quickly brush those emotions away but they always return no matter how many times I dismiss them. All I do know is that Peggy is deeply in love with Lafayette during the past 4 years. I was so obvious since the beginning but I guess everyone else doesn't notice it until now before we headed to our flight to Paris.

I couldn't even have a relaxing moment as my phone quietly began vibrating. Luckily, the others are asleep at the moment but I still can't risk it. Making my way to the back of the plane where I notice a familiar name pop up on my phone screen., _James Reynolds_. He's an old friend of mine since childhood even though some of the gangs don't like but Reynolds is a decent guy. He may seem a backstabber but he's really caring and protective to the people that he concern as his family. Which that includes me, Charles Lee, and Samuel Seabury. We're all family ever since the day we met as children. I could never betray their trust as they never betray the trust I've had for them.

"Angie speaking," I responded

"Angie, where the fuck are you?" James scolds in which I brush it off with a simple giggle. That James for ya, almost being overprotective. Especially since he's the dad friend of my secret group of friends.

"Well, hi to you Papi"

"Ugh...Angie don't"

"You started it, I end it"

"Whatever, anyway have you any other sources on the Lost Prince of France"

My heart sank for a moment but I brush it off since Lafayette isn't my concern in the first place. But, Peggy's love for him is..kind of...my concern. Bullshit. Why do I feel guilty in any way? This is something I, James, Charles, and Samuel need to do for finding the lost prince. If we don't then we'll never forgive ourselves for not completing our mother's work. We promise them that we'll finish the mission no matter what. Even if death is hanging by a thread on our heads.

"Yes, apparently an old friend I believe you remember him. Gilbert Lafayette Washington?" I said

"I remember him very well. When I first him...I instantly saw the face of the late French King" Reynolds staggers.

"You're weren't the only one. I'll bet my life that he's the lost prince and I'm determined to confirm it"

"I have no doubt that you'll succeed the mission that our mother's started years ago"

"I'm willing to restore my mother honor and you'll do the same for your mother as well"

"That is correct but keep the act up, don't wanna blow our covers."

"Don't worry. The gang are very gullible than you thought"

"I doubt it. Lafayette is a smart man"

James isn't wrong since Gil is in five advance classes at the university in which stun me. I mean he acts like an idiot but Gil is very smart and intelligent for all his classes. I'm surprised that fool hasn't given up but then again Lafayette has always been a straight-A student since the beginning of the University. I'm not sure if Gilbert is onto to me or not. I hope to the Lord above that he doesn't know that I've sought out the Lost Prince of France but probably Lafayette is him but I get too sure. Getting way too ahead of myself will only cause the mission to backfire once again. I won't let that happen not after I made a sole promise to my mother before she died.

"I know that James...but don't worry I will complete the mission" I spoke

"I know you will...let know when you have more information" James responded

"I will, bye bye"

"Bye, bye"

I finish my conversation with Reynolds in which luckily no one was smart to eavesdrop on me. I'm still surprised that everyone is knocked out but then again. We did leave pretty late at night so I couldn't blame everyone to be tired. At last, I decided to rest as well but until when I quietly dropped my purse...a certain item fell between me and Eliza. My pistol... in a moment of a panic I quickly place my pistol back into my purse without having to wake up Eliza nor Peggy. I can't let them about the mission...I just can't. They wouldn't understand, what mother plan for us a decade ago. Hopefully, I manage to succeed the mission and restore the honor of mother's reputation and her name.

 **Here's another chapter and surprise is in Angelica POV, there'll be more of it in the later chapters. Hope you enjoy it and until then, bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: An old friend in Paris**

 **Lafayette POV**

The flight to Paris went much quicker than I expected to be. Then again, George and Martha did book all of us a nonstop flight. I'm forever in their debt since they took me under their wings when they didn't have to but yet they did. They're the most loving and caring mother and father I've ever had when I must've been separated from my own birth parents. Sighing quietly to myself while my friends were looking around Paris like little kids in Disneyland. I chuckle softly but I notice that Angelica isn't fascinated by the scenery of my beloved home country. In which I can completely understand. Since she did spent about 2 years here in Paris for study abroad.

I wasn't sure what class though since she never specified it but I brush it off. Looking around at my home country once again realizing that not much has since for the past decade. Besides a few new restaurants and clothing store from here and there. But, one place is still inside the heart of Paris. The only place where everyone can feel accepted and loved by the owner. A well-known bakery that I use visits during my childhood. Quite strange that I remember this bakery vaguely but yet I don't remember what my own birth family faces.

"Laffy? You okay buddy?" Mulligan question. I always knew that Hercules would always be somewhat the dad of our group. Not that I minded though since he's my best friend and the person that introduced me to Peggy. He kept teasing me wondering if he should be the flower girl for our wedding. We burst out laughing at the thought his joke. Hercules always knew how to cheer me up during the desperate time.

"Not really, mon ami. What if my birth parents don't remember me..or they want nothing to do with me" I responded worriedly

"Laf, I'm sure that not true"

"How can you be sure?"

"If any mother or father were to lose their child, I'm sure that they'll be praying every day and every night for their missing child to return home"

Hercules and I held hands for a moment before going inside the bakery. Just hearing the tiny bell ringing once you the door and the smell freshly baked breads. An instant flashback just appear right before my eyes where I saw my child-self running up to the bakery. I see a little girl wearing a purple sundress while her hair was in a half ponytail. Suddenly her face isn't a blur at all. Her face is clear right before me. I...I know this girl..this is...

"Adrienne..?" I called without even noticing it myself. Suddenly, a young girl around my age or perhaps even younger met my gaze. Her caramel hair was tied up in a half ponytail while her snow white skin went pale for a moment. Tears were threatening to leave her sapphire blue eyes. Letting a light sob escape past her lips before rushing over to me. My best friend, Marie Adrienne Françoise de Noailles. The daughter of the baker whom I looked up as an uncle. Her father is a kind and loving young man, I can't believe so much has changed in this same bakery.

"Lafayette...you're alive?" Adrienne staggers

"In the flesh, mon ami" I responded

"Laf...My father and I..thought you were dead. We were so worried about you"

" _Je Suis désolé_ "

"It fine, Laf. You're here now"

Adrienne kissed my cheek as a friendly gesture when reuniting old friends and family member. I kiss her cheek out of respect. Out of nowhere Peggy just suddenly grabbed my arm very tightly. I swear this girl is gonna break my arm one of these days. I notice that Alexander and the other were snickering underneath their breathes. Those jackasses. Adrienne began laughing at me and my friends childish manners.

" _Adrienne, qui est la?"_ a deep voice called

A middle age man enters into the bakery carrying a few groceries bags. His eyes met my eyes once again in instantly brought the memories once again. Uncle Jean is a very noble man who seems very strict and fearsome but he's sweet and caring. I remember meeting him as a child and I instantly took a liking to Uncle Jean. He's the one that taught about the stars and their constellations. He'll also lend some fresh baked and warm baguettes for free. I'll never forget the time where he let me spend the night at the bakery during a terrible thunderstorm. My family was worry dearly about but luckily Uncle Jean kept me underneath his shelter and was rewarded for his kindness and generosity. I'm just really lucky and grateful that some of my friends from the past are still here and alive.

"L...Lafayette" Uncle Jean stutters

" _Je Suis rentree, Pere"_

 **Sorry, for this sucky chapter and the ending...I hope you enjoy it and until then. Bye bye**

 **Translation:**

" _Je Suis désolé_ ": I'm sorry

" _Adrienne, qui est la?":_ Adrienne, who 's there?

"Je Suis rentree, Pere":


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: The Locket**

 **Third POV**

The middle age man stares at the young French male in entirely shock. Which is pretty understandable since he and his daughter believe that Lafayette was dead for the past decade. Now, he's back and alive with a few friends that he brought over. Dropping the groceries to the floor without a care in the world. The middle age man hugged Lafayette tightly with tears rolling down his cheeks. For all these years, the baker never thought about seeing the little boy he once remembers ever again. Adrienne would often cry herself to sleep just having the image of Lafayette of dead just tearing her heart apart. Now, Lafayette as return alive and in the flesh.

"My godchild..where have you been?...where did you live" The baker questions

Lafayette chuckles lightly always knowing that Uncle Jean was such a worry warts ever since he can remember. Gently wiping the middle age man tears away for returning the hug as well. Lafayette couldn't imagine not seeing his beloved Uncle Jean and best friend Adrienne ever again. They're apart of his life, his childhood and his family. Now, it's the perfect moment to ask the baker if he knows about the locket he has been wearing for his entire childhood in America.

"Oh Pere, I spent the past decade in America with loving parents and a wonderful brother" Lafayette smile before looking at Alexander. The Caribbean and the French immigrant have been closer than they before this whole ordeal. No matter how apart they may be from each other in life, they'll still be brothers no matter what. Even with the most ridiculous of argument the brother have, they'll always apologize and become the brothers that they are ever again.

"America?...You were adopted...?" Jean ask

"Oui" Lafayette replied

"But what happens to your biological family?"

"...That's..why I return to France...it may sound crazy but...I don't remember them"

"What do you mean, " _you don't remember?_ "..."

"I don't remember my family...I don't remember where I belong...I don't remember who I am anymore"

The baker grew concern about Lafayette not remembering about his past nor his family. Never expected for Lafayette to return back to France without any sort of memories of his birth family. This poor young man is desperate to find his family. Hopefully, the baker could be a help for Lafayette in order to find his family. Uncle Jean barely knew Lafayette biological father when he met him once during a terrible storm, years ago. Lafayette birth father was wearing a cloak in which cover his entire face but yet the young boy recognizes his father anywhere. He never questions it but the baker did worry about Lafayette safety. Now, this young boy is now a young man alive and well.

Accompanying Lafayette and his friends to the living where he and Adrienne serve each of them hot cocoa. Despite serving tea instead but the cold winter in France hasn't been very nice lately. Lafayette held the small locket in his hand gently. Perhaps maybe Uncle Jean might know about this locket that the French male has been wearing for awhile.

"Pere, I've been meaning to ask this...do you know about this locket? Lafayette asks before handing it off to the baker. Seeing the middle age man examining the locket very carefully. Noticing the black stallion on the locket cause the baker's eyes widen in shock. This black stallion is the family crest of the royal French family. Though their lives were taken away from them nearly a decade ago. Looking at Lafayette once again but instead seeing the young boy Jean saw, instead it was the late King soft smile. He remembers clearly during a Parade. A very special day to honor the Queen birthday in which the baker and his daughter distinctly remember the King soft smile.

That same soft smile appears on Lafayette also appear on the late King face. Never thought in a million years had the Uncle Jean thought about this young male being descended from royalty. Until now it's so simple and clear right in front of him. But it's no place for him to be sure if Lafayette really is the lost prince that France prayed and desperate for him to return. Sighing quietly before giving Lafayette a comforting look on his face.

"The black stallion on your locket is the family crest of the Royal family here in France" Jean comply before returning the locket back to Lafayette.

"The Royal family?...Do you think they may know my family?...or perhaps a close family friends." Lafayette replied

"I'm sure, son but perhaps in Chavaniac Lafayette you may find some clues"

"Perhaps...I could talk to the Royal Family"

"I'm afraid, that impossible...Lafayette"

Jean frown a little along Adrienne who bows her head in shame and despair at the mention of the Royal Family. This left Lafayette and the rest of squad in confusion before Adrienne gave off a series look on her face.

"The King and Queen along with their two sons were slaughter a decade ago in the palace basement. But yet, we the people of France still pray for the youngest prince to return back home." Adrienne spoke while tears flowing down her face.

"Mon Dieu.." Lafayette gasp

"

It's a tragedy that scar all of Frace, but the royal palace is known to be quite the tourist attraction. It's open for everybody. You may find some clues over there" Jean spoke

"I guess so"

Lafayette responded before twisting his locket left and right for a moment. Well, considering that the royal palace may some clues about his family. Perhaps his family were noblemen and were close family friends with the late royal family. Whatever could be there, the journey to the royal palace would just have to wait tomorrow morning. Lafayette couldn't force his friends to travel late at night. So it would be better to spend the night here in the bakery. At least this would give Angelica some thoughts about Lafayette fate wondering if he is the lost prince of France.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Still**

 **Angelica POV**

After being offered bedroom of our room luckily I have a single bedroom to myself while Eliza and Peggy happily share one together. I didn't mind though since they're right next door. Luckily these doors have a lock on them. Quickly but also quietly locking my bedroom door before taking out a folder of Lafayette and compare the one of the Lost Prince. Despite the pictures being ten years apart, it doesn't matter to me at all. Laying down the current picture of Lafayette and compare the late youngest prince picture on the late queen birthday. I remember him smiling happily beside his eldest brother as they stood in front of their parents. Taking a careful look at each photo but nothing seems to add up just yet for a moment.

Sighing quietly to myself just wanting to give up this entire mission but noticing something familiar on the young prince picture. I remember at that time when my sisters and I were younger our father has taken up to France in order to pay respect and honor the queen birthday. That day was tiring, hot, and just plain boring but my sisters were very excited seeing the King, Queen, and their two sons. The eldest son was quite handsome but wasn't my type. When my eyes laid upon the youngest prince...something within my heart skip a beat or two. I remember Peggy looking at him all helpless as if she had fallen in love but she was a child back then. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

"Snap out of it Angelica!" I scolded myself as my cheeks growing hot and felt myself going red as a cherry. Letting out a frustrated sigh before looking at the pictures once again. Rubbing the sleepiness out of the eyes before noticing a familiar item. It was the locket...the same locket that Lafayette has been wearing during the years I've known him. Tears were streaming down my face I now know that Lafayette is actually _Prince Gilbert du Motier de la Lafayette._ It's not a mistake that's for sure. Though something within my heart is pounding with joy but also..regret.

Looking at the picture of Lafayette on Thanksgiving day in which is one of the best day ever. I remember him and I have a small pie fight after having dessert. It was then I was about to fall onto the floor but soon Lafayette caught me in his muscular. I must admit Lafayette is quite handsome, charming, respectful...and what the fuck am I thinking?!

Roughly punching the wooden wall while breathing heavily as I didn't know a single tear was streaming down my face. Moving my hair out of my face before I barely I was cover in sweat. Looking at my pistol that was laying down on my bed. That same item just waiting for its trigger to be pull. In which goes the same for the bullet to pierce through its victim's head. Looking at the picture of Lafayette once again and thought of him at this moment. Luckily, he has a room of his own, I mean it is the perfect opportunity but that would be too easy.

 _An underhanded boy_

 _An act of desperation_

 _And to my consternation_

 _I let him go_

It was my fault that I let the youngest escape alive on that night when his family was slaughtered in the palace basement. I remember mother ordering me to finish the job in which meant I must be the one to slaughter the youngest prince. And so, I chase after him and when I caught up to him...I hesitated for a moment. I wish I didn't since at the moment Lafayette attacked in which caught me off guard. At that moment I bash my pistol on his forehead which causes him to roughly landed on the ground. He..stop breathing...he didn't move...he was just laying down on the ground. My mother stood by my side as she places her hand on my shoulder. I remember her holding me and whispering in my ear.

" _ **You did the right thing, my daughter"**_

 _He wants what he can get_

 _Is that a fair depiction_

 _Does he believe his fiction?_

 _It's hard to know_

 _Is it innocence or guile?_

 _Or nothing but a childish act of will?_

 _He doesn't know he needs you_

 _He willfully misleads you_

 _But still_

 _Still_

Ever since my mother died...my father believes she died of shame. I didn't believe it, not even for a moment. I believe she died with honor and glory after the night of that event. Though she became a laughing stock of her crew when we heard that the royal guards only found three bodies. They never found the fourth body and I knew it was the youngest prince. Instead of letting me take the blame, she took the responsibility of my mistake. The mistake that could've been avoided and the mission wouldn't exist in the first place.

I know now that all of this isn't my fault. It wasn't my fault that Lafayette is still alive till this day and age. Nor is it my mother fault. It's all of Lafayette for staying alive if only he stays laying down on the ground helpless. Perhaps he knew all these years that he's the lost prince by pretending he doesn't know his own identity. I know that for sure. Once Lafayette enters the royal palace then...he'll seize the throne. I can't let that happen! I don't dishonor my mother's name once again.

 _A daughter becomes a women_

 _At her mother's knee_

 _If my mother asked question, well_

 _Where would we be?_

 _He's nothing but a child_

 _A waif who needs protection_

 _I feel a strange connection_

 _I can't allow_

The picture of Lafayette on Thanksgiving in which I began tearing it up dude to anger and vengeance. If Lafayette wasn't still alive then my mother...she would be called a hero. She would be a hero to not only to America but in France. Though my heart wouldn't allow my anger to consume, I don't know why though. It's like it telling me to give it a second thought but I dismiss it. Placing extra bullets into my pistol but carefully walk down the hall to Lafayette room. Luckily, his door was unlocked also he has fallen into a deep sleep due to our long journey. His curly hair was all over his face but in the end, Lafayette still looked innocent Angel...just like he was years ago. Dismissing the memories before placing the pistol on his forehead.

" _I'm innocent" he cries_

 _But then you see his eyes_

 _Then something in them tells you he absolutely lies_

 _Until your heart replies_

 _But still_

All I have to do is pull the triggers, is easy just like baking a pie. But why is my hand shaking..basically why is my whole body shaking. Closing my eyes might make it easier but it didn't at all. The memories in the palace basement begin to hunt me down. Furiously sighing int defeat in that I wasn't able to succeed the mission once again. Looking at Lafayette sleeping face without knowingly that I was about to murder him in his sleep. That would be too easy to succeeding the mission, even Reynolds will believe it was too easy...I believe it's best to confront Lafayette if he does reunite with the Grand Emperor of France.

 _Still_

Carefully hiding the pistol within my nightgown before leaving Lafayette room but I didn't what came over me. I gently move his hair out of his face before placing my lips against Lafayette's. Suddenly sparks suddenly raid throughout my entire body. His lips fit perfectly on my own, it was as if...we were meant to be together but...it can never be. For we are enemies since...my mother was part of the execution of the Royal Lafayette's family and I was part of it.

 _Still_

Just because Lafayette and I were meant to be doesn't mean I'll hesitate to kill him once again. Quickly heading back to my room where I quietly laid down on my bed before pulling my phone out. Dialing the phone number I have memorized deeply into my head.

"Angie...what's up," James asked concerned

"It's has been confirmed, Reynolds. Lafayette is _Prince Gilbert du Motier de la Lafayette_. It's the same prince that escape from the palace basement ten years ago" I said

"What?! Are you sure?"

"No doubt. Lafayette has the locket which has the royal family crest. The Black Stallion"

"...Say no more. Lee and Seabury and I will immediately book a flight to London a week before New Year. Until then you have to comfort Lafayette and dissuade him from seizing the throne. If he refuses then.."

"Put a bullet into his head. I know. I know"

"Angie, I know you'll regret it but you must understand this is for the best for France and all of Europe"

"I know Reynolds...I know"

"Good, sweet dreams and good night"

With that Reynolds hang up leaving me myself being conflicted about my emotions for Lafayette. I don't know whether to spare him or kill him. I don't wanna murder him...he's my everything but then again..he's doesn't love me at all. No, he actually in love with my sister Peggy. It's so obvious to all of us that they're so in love with each other but they're too oblivious to notice their love for each other. Not to mention he's the lost prince of France. I can't be in love with my enemy but it's already too late. I hope I can dissuade Lafayette from seizing the throne so his life can be spare from a cold-hearted death once again.

 **Hello, my lovely followers and reader, I'm back alive and well and sorry for a late reply but I manage to get another done and hopefully you love it**

 **Also a disclaimer!**

 **I don't own the song "** _Still_ _ **",**_ **it belongs to the creator of the musical version of** " _Anastasia_ " **in which I've been listening to it nonstop. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I'll see you again**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Friends with Unknown Enemy**

 **Lafayette POV**

Last night, I have a strange dream about Angelica kissing me in my sleep. Which was weird since I never have any sort of feelings for her before. Not trying to be offensive here but Peggy is the one that captures my eyes. I mean Angelica is a sweet loving girl but she isn't my type. I can only see Angelica as a close friend and also as a sister. I mean I never have a sister before so having Angelica being part of my family is something special to me. I'm not sure why I have a dream of Angelica kissing me last night, but anyway dismissing the topic.

Jean and Adrienne woke me and the others very early in the morning since the journey from Paris to Chavaniac Lafayette would be about five hours. During breakfast, Angelica and I met each other eyes fa or moment before turning away all the hell is wrong with me? I just only looked Angelica in the eyes and directly my heart began skipping a beat or two. My face was heating up but I intended to ignore it and also the smirk on Alexander's face. Mon Dieu, please don't let Alexander get the wrong idea. Luckily, no one else has caught on the awkwardness between Angelica and me which was strange since we never been in this situation before. This is all just a phase and the both of us can move on.

As if were easier said than done, Angelica and I were sitting way at the back of the van that Uncle Jean owned. Everyone around us was having a pleasant conversation while Angie and I are sitting together in an awkward silence. I started to notice about Angelica bits by bits...how radiant her eyes glistening by the morning sunlight and how her skin glow with...Oooh for Pete sake Lafayette! While scolding myself for thinking Angelica in a such a way I didn't notice her calling my name.

"Lafayette...you ok?" Angelica asks with concern

"Oui, I'm fine mon ami. Just feeling restless with...everything" I replied

"I see...if you do find your biological family here in Paris...what will you do then?"

Huh, I never really give it much thought about of what I would do if I ever saw my biological ever again. I mean seeing my birth parents once again would be a dream come true. Though what then? What would I actually do once I reunite with my biological family once again? I mean I do want to finish my studies in America but..what comes next? Do I return back to France and stay with my birth family forever or stay in America with all my friends and family? I wasn't what to do since I never really thought of it before until now. Damn it. Why does life have to be so difficult? Angelica soon gently held my hand with her own while giving me a soft smile on her face.

"It's going to be alright, I promise" Angelica comforted

"Thank you, Angelica. I knew you would understand. I always been thinking and dreaming of my birth family again. It would mean the whole world to me" I replied

"I see...well can you promise me one thing...that's all I ask for"

"Take care of Peggy with everything you have. Even if it might cost your life"

"I promise Angelica, for you know that I love Peggy with all my heart and soul"

Angelica gently squeezes my hand with hers before placing a light kiss on my cheek. I didn't think much of it but as a friendly gesture. Also a blessing from Angelica into for letting me be with Peggy for the rest of my life. I just hope that Peggy loves me dearly just as much I love her. I would do anything to protect her even if it meant death itself. Smiling happily at Angelica before noticing we have finally arrived at our destination the royal palace in which is known as the _Chateau de Chavaniac._ The place where I can find more clues of my birth family. I'm willing to risk everything I've to find the truth of my past even if I perish then I perish.

 **I'm back and sorry for a sucky chapter hope I can do better**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Loin du Froid de Decembre**

 **Third POV**

The entire Hamilsquad arrive at the royal palace known as the _Chateau de Chavaniac_ where the birth of many royal Kings was born. Lafayette's eyes glisten with wonders and curiosity seeing that this place is empty the moment. Perhaps due to being early morning and people wanted to be indoors all warmed up. Though Lafayette could care less about the cold as he stares the beautiful flowers of snowdrops and Lenten roses. They have this pleasant welcoming smell to the French immigrants for some particular reason but couldn't understand why. Looking at the windows show a clear reflection of Lafayette's before being replaced with a recollection. Seeing an older boy playfully lifting his little brother into the air. It cause Lafayette shook his head a bit wondering if that was a memory or a figment of his imagination.

Lafayette and the others enter the palace where it was a restricted area before becoming a famous tourist place. Though they are some places in the palace that many people are forbidden to enter for an instant the late King and Queen bedroom along with the Princes bedroom as well. There was another area that was recently restricted due to the request of the Grand Emperor. Basically,y it was the ballroom in which was room a famous place that many enjoy it dearly. Though it was connected to the throne room in which was reasonable enough to be restricted. Though Lafayette didn't know that at all so he and the other's looked around the gardens both inside and outside. Alexander, John, and Hercules were looking at the famous painting of the Kings and Queens way back within the 1300s. Though Lafayette saw a case of stairs leading down.

All the items of elegant gold and silver plated, tea sets, and variety of jewelry never caught the French male attention instead it was a small box. This rectangular look quite familiar to Lafayette's eyes. It was a cream color and looked to be very fragile and delicate. About to be the size of a butterfly. This...This couldn't the music box...that Lafayette grandfathers' gave me to him..is it? Slowly taking the music box into large but gentle hands but as he did the doors to the restricted ballroom open. The French immigrant jumps up a bit as the doors open themselves, he knows better than to enter a restricted area. Though everything about being inside this palace seems to bring so many memories of perhaps imagination that Lafayette can't shake off.

"This place...brings..it brings so many unknown memories," Lafayette said to on particular

Slowly entering the restricted ballroom where Lafayette witnesses a few paintings that show the royal family of the King and Queen with their two sons. Soon there was another huge painting that captures Lafayette eyes in which appear to be the youngest prince with an elderly male. Though they looked quite happy together in this particular painting. Though each title of every single painting was scratch off as if someone wanted the Royal family to be forgotten. All the painting were still quite transparent since there was no dust on them.

"I..I...known this place...it's..from a dream" Lafayette whispers

 _Des images me reviennent_

 _Comme des souvenirs tendres_

 _D'une ancienne ritournelle_

 _Autrefois en décembre_

Walking down two cases of stairs where it leads to him of the ballroom/ throne room together. Lafayette holds himself to feel warm and safe he once has with his birth family. This ballroom has triggers within Lafayette in which he could hear people laughing with joy and laughter. Along with beautiful music that began within an earful reach. Despite the ballroom being so gloomy and dark at the moment but Lafayette didn't felt the gloominess nor felt the cold wind blowing into the ballroom. Instead, he felt the light and the warmth as if it were spring.

 _Je me souviens il me semble_

 _Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble_

 _Je retrouve dans un sourire_

 _La flamme de mes souvenirs_

Right before Lafayette's eyes, the entire ballroom was lit up showing it beautiful gold and cream colors within the show. Along with other royalty and noble family dancing around as if they were celebrating a special occasion. Many of the noble family and Dukes and Duchess gracefully bowed to Lafayette as the French male return the offer. Not a moment to lose as the young French male began dancing around the room with happiness and joy. He never felt these emotions in such a long time but sure he has wonderful memories with Alexander and the Hamilsquad but this memory was different. This was something that Lafayette wanted for such a long time but yet he can't explain it why though.

 _Je me souviens il me semble_

 _Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble_

 _Je retrouve dans un sourire_

 _La flamme de mes souvenirs_

Lafayette regular dark jeans and navy blue polo shirt suddenly transform into formal clothing that was fit for a prince. A white dress shirt with a blue coat covering it with dark black pants. Soon three people appear right before him an elegant lady who looked extremely beautiful perhaps the most stunning women in the entire ball. Soon a well-dressed man smiles at Lafayette before giving him his own medal in which Lafayette didn't know it was a family traditional crest. Last but not least a young male not much older than the French immigrant just about 4 or 5 years older than him. They gave him a welcoming warm hug that Lafayette recognizes that was so familiar but also unknown. The older male and Lafayette play and laugh around the ballroom before both of them were dancing along with beautiful young ladies.

 _Je me souviens il me semble_

 _Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble_

 _Je retrouve dans un sourire_

 _La flamme de mes souvenirs_

 _Et au loin, un écho_

 _Comme une braise sous la cendre_

 _Un murmure à mi-mots_

 _Que mon coeur veut comprendre_

Lafayette and the other young male were happily dancing with one woman to another. It was a magical moment until suddenly he was dancing with the same elegant lady. The lovely lady was none other than his birth mother but Lafayette doesn't she's the Queen of France while the young French immigrant is the youngest prince. The mother and son happily dance around the ballroom with everyone watching them.

 _Une Ancienne ritournelle_

Lafayette felt tears streaming down his face but yet he didn't know why or when he started crying in the first place. Not knowing that he and his mother eventually stop dancing as the spirit of the late Queen gently caress her son's cheek. The spirits of the Late King and eldest prince smile with tears streaming in their face. Though it was a shame that Lafayette doesn't remember who he is not whom they are. Though they were always watching him, guiding him, loving through spirits. Hopefully, they can guide him to the Grand Emperor to be reunited once again as a family. Lafayette into his late mothers' touch, the mother that he forgotten and never notice at this moment.

 _Loin du Froid de décembre_

Before Lafayette could speak everything around him just disappear into the ballroom/ throne room just went back to its gloomy states. Tears instantly disappear as Lafayette was left alone in the middle of the dance floor. just...Just was that? Everything around him was just magical but yet it seems so real like it all happen before losing his memories. Lafayette looked at the music box before slipping it into his pocket before exiting the restricted area. Luckily, no one ever saw him enter or exiting out of the ballroom as the doors close quietly behind.

"Hey, Lafayette! Come over here" Alexander shouted

Lafayette rushes over to the sound of Alexander's voice but looked back at the closed doors of the ballroom. Wasn't what is going on in this mysterious palace but hopefully, it would lead something about Lafayette past. Perhaps he can find something of what the royal family can lead him to.

 **Hello, my beloved readers and followers, I hope this chapter and give this stories a review or just favorite. Please and thank you. Also letting you all know that the song** " _Loin du Froid de Decembre"_ _ **is**_ **from the French version of Anastasia most favorite song** _ **"**_ _Once upon a December"._ **In which I don't any of the songs as they belong to their original creators.**

 **that's all then folks**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: The Painting**

 **Lafayette POV**

Rushing toward to the sound of Alexander's voice as he called my name from a distance. Though I couldn't help but wonder what just happened in the ballroom. At first, everything was dark and gloomy but suddenly everything came to alive with bright beautiful lights. The ballroom reveals it's golden and cream colors within the entire perimeter. There were people dancing while laughing and enjoying themselves with food and other refreshments. I remember the woman that I was dancing with as everyone watches with soft smiles on their faces. Could she be my birth mother? I don't know anything more. This palace is given so many memories that are either unclear or just unknown to me. The tiny music box was still present in my pocket in which I regret taking it since that doesn't belong to me. At least, that what's I believe but this music box resembles the one that my grandfather has given to me.

Sighing quietly as I dismiss of what just happen within the ballroom as I head to the location where I heard Alexander voice. Suddenly I notice there were more painting within the hallways than the ones within the ballroom. The painting seems to painted not too long ago like the ones we saw on the first floor. They looked recently as if someone painted them about 7 or 8 years ago. Soon, I met up with Alexander and the rest of the gang.

"What is it, mon ami?" asks

"Look at this painting, it's a picture of you and some man" Alex replied

I looked at him very confused as he pointed the painting right before me. Turning my attention to the painting as I saw the formal dress man I saw in the ballroom. Standing beside him was a young boy perhaps at the age 12 I believe. It felt as if I remember this painting being worked on before but I'm not technically sure. Soon there was a nameplate right next to the painting. Leaning toward the plate reading the words in my mind. _King Michel Louis Christophe Motier de La Fayette, age 40 and Prince_ _Gilbert du Motier de la Lafayette age 12_. This painting was created way back in 2008 or 2007 but I couldn't see the particular date or year.

"Why...would you assume this would be me?" I question

"Well, you do resemble that little boy right there and besides he's wearing the same locket that you're wearing" Alex responded

"What?"

I directed face to the painting giving it my full attention this time as I barely notice anything strange within it. I saw the young prince wearing a locket that closely resembles my own locket that it even have the same writing on it. I just couldn't believe why does the youngest prince wearing my locket? Were we good friends back then? I don't know anymore.

"Lafayette...do you know what this means?" Alexander asks

"No, not really...nothing makes sense anymore" I confessed

"Lafayette, this painting right here. That prince right here I believe that's you."

"Wait...non non, mon ami. You can't be serious?

Alexander didn't seem to be joking at the moment and everyone else believe that I could actually be Prince Gilbert but that impossible. I don't have a single royal blood within me beside there's no way I could be from a royal family. I'm just a regular person living a normal life in America but as an immigrant and orphan. I mean sure I don't remember my birth family or anything else from my early childhood but me...being a prince. That's impossible...I couldn't be the lost prince that France has been desperate to return...right?

"Lafayette, this could be an honest mistake we might make but this could be it. But you could be the lost prince of France." Alexander comforted

"You honestly believe that I could be Prince Gilbert du Motier de la Lafayette," I questioned

"It's possible since you don't remember what happened to your family. And no one knows in France what has happened to their Lost Prince. Besides if you are Prince Gilbert than you'll find out the truth of your past and seize the throne that is rightfully yours."

"That is until you can convince the Grand Emperor" Maria responded

We all face our attention to Maria when she made that responded. We knew that she has a rough past about losing her parent's at a young age. Then being in an abusive relationship while she was pregnant with her daughter, Susan. She's a beautiful five-year child in which she apparently living with Maria grandfather in London. We always knew that Maria is an expert about royalty and listing out the royal family from the early 1100s to the current royal family to the modern time. We never expect to make a smart remark like that since it's unnatural to her loving and caring personality.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"If you are Prince Gilbert then you must convince the Grand Emperor, himself. Though he's no fool, the Grand Emperor is known to be very strict and rude to those who dare to fool him with a fake prince. So many men tried to play the part but all of them fail. Due to being fooled so many times, the Grand Emperor doesn't want to see many more men unless I made an exception or found the one." Maria responded

"You mean I have to prove the Grand Emperor that I am the Lost Prince?"

"Precisely, since Prince Gilbert du Motier is his darling and youngest grandson and wishes to return alive and safe. But you must take a DNA test has if the Grand Emperor has taken a liking to you."

"Maria...how do you know all of this?"

"My Grandfather and I are the Grand Emperor personal knights and right-hand man. And I, Maria Lewis will gladly present you, Prince Gilbert du Motier will proudly reunite you and your grandfather in London, England"

 **Hello my fellow readers and followers, if you enjoy this chapter I hope you love this chapter and I'll see you again**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: A Confession of Love**

 **Lafayette POV**

The entire group returns back to the bakery whereas we now know that Maria is a knight. Being a knight to the Grand Emperor not only a difficult task to accomplish but also an honor. Apparently, Maria earns her title by becoming a knight during an intense training and fencing match. I must've said she's an inspiration not only for me but also for her young daughter. Though her being a knight to the Grand Emperor kinda makes my stomach turn into knots. I mean so what if she does get me to meet with him and I'm not the lost prince. In fact, I still don't believe about me being the lost prince. Besides, there could be other young edible males that might be Prince Gilbert. I just couldn't be born in a royal family since I'm technically not royal material.

Sighing quietly to myself as I torn small pebbles into the small pond. This was my favorite spot whenever I would visit Uncle Jean and Adrienne at the bakery. When Adrienne and I would either underneath the tree or toss a few pebbles into the pond. Those were the good old days, but those are the only memories I remember distinctly without having anyone faces being a blur. I don't why my most of my early childhood memories are always a blur to me. Even within my nightmares, everyone faces is a blur no matter how many times I tried to remember their faces. Maria was inside her room talking to her Grandfather in private. Trying to set up an appointment for me to see if the Grand Emperor is willing to have a quote on quote " _interview",_ pfft more like an interrogation.

Looking at my reflection wondering if that's really my true reflection. Soon someone else's reflection decided to join mine. Looking to see that it was Peggy who sat beside me as she laid her head on my arm. She always does this whenever I'm feeling upset or seconding guessing myself as I always do. We didn't say anything at first since the silent spoke for us at the moment.

"You worry about meeting up with the Grand Emperor?" she asks

"Oui,...To know that Maria is the knight of the Grand Emperor but chances of me being the Lost Prince of France seems...nonexistence" I replied bluntly

"Laffy, you can't doubt yourself any longer than all the years I've known you. This could be it, you could be the Lost Prince of France." Peggy responded

"How could you have known? Besides all of this must be a simple mistake...a simple mistake that could break not only my heart but also the Grand Emperors' "

I wiped my tears away before Peggy gently pull me into her arms as I continue to shed a few tears. The warmth I felt within my heart and my cheeks as my love for Peggy continues to grow stronger. There hasn't been a day where I don't love her. Peggy is my world, my everything, but hopefully my soulmate. Wasn't sure how long we stay in that position but suddenly our eyes meant at that moment. Everything surrounding us just disappears as if we're the only human being on earth. Soon our faces were millimeters apart I didn't know what to do or to what to except. All of sudden I felt Peggy lips on my lip, without a moment I kiss her back. After all the years I've known Peggy within my entire life, I've gotten what I dream of. When our lips touch, I felt an instance sparks traveling through the course of my body. Wrapping my arms around Peggy's waist as I felt her arms traveling around my neck.

We broke the kiss due to the need for oxygen. Looking into Peggy dark brown eyes is like looking into the beautiful galaxy of an endless amount of stars. Placing my forehead against her own as our smile happily knowingly that our hearts melt for one another.

"Peggy, I..." I began to speak but Margarita places her finger on my lips before kissing my cheeks. I swear, I think my entire face has gone from pink peach to cherry red. She giggles slightly in which cause my heart to skip a beat.

"Gilbert, I've loved you ever since I met you and I know you felt the same way. Even this entire journey of finding your past may fall downhill but who knows. You could be the Lost Prince" Peggy said

"What if I'm not though?" I question

"You don't know that. We'll just let fate tell us the story if you are the Lost Prince. And if you are Prince Gilbert then you'll be reunited with your Grandpapa and know the story of your past."

Peggy and I held each other's hand for a moment or two before sharing our second kiss. This is a pure bliss that I've longed for. There are no other women that could my heart skip a beat. Light my world of darkness except for my darling and loving Peggy. I'm willing to do anything in order to marry her even takes ten years or perhaps my life.

"Well, if I am Prince Gilbert then will you still love me as Lafayette?" I ask

"Even you are the Lost Prince, you'll always be Lafayette within my heart and soul"

Peggy and I held in each other arms in the cold winter of France. Though the cold never bother us when we're together. Now, both Peggy and I are together as one soul and one body. I won't let anything harm Peggy not even if I'm still alive this very day. I'll sacrifice my life for Peggy since she has a long life ahead of her. Within this day and age, I'm willing to stay by her side until my death


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: The Conversation**

 **Third POV**

Maria was still on the phone with her grandfather having a long deep conversation about having Lafayette meeting the Grand Emperor. It wasn't an easy task of becoming his personal knight and rand hand man and surely this will be no expectation. The Grand Emperor has always prayed every day for his grandson birthday and Christmas since that was the Lost Prince favorite holiday. The elderly man would often cry in private just wondering if his youngest grandson is still alive. There have been many times where the Grand Emperor has almost been fooled but Maria and her grandfather have caught on the fraud letters of many men that claim to be Prince Gilbert. The Grand Emperor is known to be very kind loving to the late royal family. Until their deaths, he has become very distance with close friends and relatives. Since then the Grand Emperor refuse to read any letters from many suitors that claim to be his grandson.

So then, he made Maria in charge of finding the Lost Prince herself. Through the past seven years where the young female knight first enters into Revolution High. The time where Maria was able to enjoy being a teenager despite the tragic events she went through. Maria grandfather and the Grand Emperor have great faith in her since knowingly that she'll find the Lost Prince of France. There have been many obstacles overcoming her way of finding Prince Gilbert. Besides the young lady could be sure that Lafayette could be the Lost Prince. The French Immigrant does resemble the late King Michael in many ways from his muscular features. The dark brown eyes that sparkle like the million stars in the galaxy. Though they also show fierce if someone dares to hurt his family and friends. Lafayette also has his wild and kind-hearted personality that also reflected by the late Queen of France. Both are silly and wild in their own ways but show compassion and helping the homeless and the sick children.

Maria is clearly convinced that Lafayette is the Lost Prince of France. Since the only clues, she ever has was Lafayette resembling looks of the late King, the personality of the late Queen. Though last not least the mischievous behavior of the eldest Prince. The two princes were very close than any other brotherly bond that anyone has ever witness. Prince Michael always cares and loved his darling brother since Gilbert is the baby of the family. Every day the two princes have always been unseparated until the night of the assassination. Now Prince Gilbert could still be alive alone and afraid without knowing that his birth family is dead.

The young female knight glance at the new young couple from the distance of her bedroom window. Smile happily to herself that Lafayette and Peggy have finally confessed their love to each other. It was about time that they have gotten together and would eventually married someday. Knowingly deep within her heart that Lafayette and Peggy will be wonderful future King and Queen of France. Maria knows that the French immigrant is the lost prince without a second thought. She'll do anything to have the Grand Emperor and the lost prince reunited at last for the past decades.

"Maria...sweetie you there?" Maria Grandfather question

"Yes, grandfather. My apologies it just...I hope Lafayette is the Prince that everyone is expecting to return home" Maria replied

"So do I, my dear. It has been a painful decade for the Grand Emperor. He's always praying for the return of Prince Gilbert"

"Poor fellow, he has been through so pain and suffering"

"He has, but we can end it on the night of Christmas Eve. I'll book all your friends for London on a private plane for first class"

"I appreciate you helping me Grandpapa, after doing so much for me and my daughter"

"I would do anything to protect you and my great-granddaughter."

Maria smile at the thought that grandfather has always been there for her through thick and thin. Even the elderly Knight has gladly appreciated that Lafayette and the other's has protected her and Susan even though they didn't have to. Nevertheless, the Hamilsquad is a large family where they don't care if you're blood or not. Since blood doesn't make anyone family is the bonding and caring for others. Maria is lucky to have friends like Lafayette, Peggy, Eliza, John, and the rest of the gang. She admired them for being there throughout her entire life.

Though what the young female knight didn't is that Angelica was eavesdropping on the conversation. The oldest Schuyler sister kept herself silent throughout the entire conversation. Hearing that they're been traveling to London on a first class in a private plane. The mission will be harder than ever since James, Lee, and Seabury was supposed to be in London a week before New Year. Though things need to change right now at the moment. Hurrying racing toward her bedroom where Angelica hazy began texting Reynolds. Though there's a knock at her bedroom door where it startled her. Cautiously opening the doors only to see Maria right before her.

The young female knight smile happily at Angelica in which cause her to force a smile on her face. Nervously laughing before letting Maria into her room. Kicking the bag of information about Lafayette underneath the bed. Maria and Angelica happily sat down on the bed where the eldest sister felt the air to be intense but to the knight felt quite opposite.

"Angelica, there something I need to ask you" Maria spoke

"W..What i...is it?" Angelica stutters

"Since my grandfather already books us a private flight to London. Would you mind keep an eye on Lafayette?"

"Why me?"

"So you could keep Lafayette safe. You're a close friend of his and you're the trusted person I've known"

Angelica felt her heart crack a bit since hearing those words just made the young female guilty. Despite the fact that her mother is part of the assassins that murder Lafayette family. Though it had to be done since there was a reason to assassinate the French Royal family. Though there was a time where Angelica did regret not doing anything besides wanting to put a bullet in Gilberts' brain. Nevertheless, getting a chance to stay close with Lafayette might give her the chance to dissuade Lafayette seizing the throne. Which could mean it could spare his life from unnecessary death. There's no reason for her dear friend to rule a single country by themselves. Except...that this friend of her would be marrying her youngest sister in the nearby future. Without any hesitation, Angelica nodded her head to the young knight who hugged her very tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Maria exclaims before excusing herself out of the room.

"Um...You're welcome" Angelica replied a bit confused

The eldest sister let out a deep breath that she didn't know held it in. What she didn't know is that Maria gathers some of the information about Lafayette and his family under her bed. The young knight acted as if she didn't notice Angelica was eavesdropping on her conversation. Ever since the knight first met her...there was something she knew that something was wrong about Angelica. Though there was no way of what wrong about Angelica that disturbs Maria the most. At least she'll keep a close eye on Angelica and Lafayette during their time traveling to London. Perhaps she'll get some details about this girl sooner or later.

 **Sorry for the late update, I was busy with school and recently graduated from high school so yeah**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: From Paris to London**

 **Lafayette POV**

The early morning arrives as me and my friends boarded on the private class in which I feel a little odd. Basically, everyone felt a little off since no one has never experience in a private plane in first class as well. With Angelica sitting beside me since from what Maria told me is that she was going to be my bodyguard though I think most people would think the other way around. Peggy wasn't too concern and by that, I mean jealous since she knew that I and Angelica are just very close friends. Though it was weird that Angelica didn't say anything at all in which I was assuming that she was tried since we woke up pretty early.

I didn't mind waking up early since I guess you could say that I'm a morning person. I always waited for the morning sunrise. Even during the winter season whereas the morning sunrise always brings me warmth as if I did it so many times before. There was always someone with me watching the morning sun slowly rise up to the skies waking up the entire world. It would bring me a smile on my face though I always felt alone and cold. Even during my times in America for the past ten years.

Sighing in silent to myself whereas I felt upset to leave Uncle Jean and Adrienne behind along with my home country. Feeling myself being nervous about seeing the Grand Emperor in London, England. I mean...what if I'm not the lost prince and everything was a waste of time. Just having those thoughts alone were slowly bring me to tears but Angelica gently places her hand on top of my own.

"Laffy, what's wrong?" she asks

"...My life...what if I'm just an orphan that my birth parents didn't want?...What if I'm not the Lost Prince?...would my past define me nothing as a person" I responded bluntly

"Lafayette...your past doesn't define you who you are. It's the present and the future that'll define you as a person and the man you truly want to be"

"And what if I'm not the person I want to because of my past, mon ami?"

"Not everyone has a wonderful beginning in their story but they can have a beautiful ending"

Angelica giving me a soft smile on her face before squeezing my hand gently before looking down at the floor. With a small frown forming upon her face in which was quite unusual for her unless something is disturbing her. I have known this girl for a long time ever since I've met her though I felt like I actually saw you once but not where. Perhaps it was a figment or a strange dream I been having lately during our time in France.

"Hey, Laffy" Angelica spoke

"Yeah, Angie" I replied

"If you are the Lost Prince of France. Would you...I mean will you seize the throne?

"Actually, I don't know...though if I am Prince Gilbert then I shall seize the throne. Paris has been praying for their royal prince to return. So if I seize the throne then so be it"

"...But...But if the people that murder the royals...will murder you"

"If I perish for being a royal and then perish I shall mon ami"

Angelica and I suddenly grow silent but wasn't like an uncomfortable silence nor an awkward silence. Though it felt very intense in the air and so we just stop talking but Angelica gently hold my hand for a little while until she and Peggy switch seats. As the two sisters switch I smile happily at my beloved girlfriend before pressing my lips to her forehead. Peggy let out a soft giggle before resting her head on my shoulder.

Though I stole a glance at Angelica who was looking straight out of the window as I saw tears rolling her face. Blinking a couple of times before noticing there weren't tears at all, at least that's what I believe. I suddenly felt a slight guilt washing over me but I brush it off. Guess the conversation we just have is taking a great toll on her but I understand. W have been close friends for so long and if I do seize the throne then that mean I must stay in Paris where the people await for me. I'll miss everyone in the gang especially Alexander, George Washington and Martha. They'll always be my family since I never thank them enough for loving me and cherish as if I was their own.

Inhaling and exhaling in silent before happily cuddle with my darling Peggy who has slowly fallen asleep. I slowly felt my eyelids droopy before realizing I was falling asleep as well. I couldn't wait for our journey from Paris to London be over very soon.

 **Sorry for this late crappy chapter. See ya lovely followers and readers**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: The Secret Meeting**

 **Angelica POV**

We finally arrive in London where it was quite the scenery if I do say so myself. Maria led us to a limo where we driven to one of the most expensive hotel of all in London. _The Goring Hotel_ is quite well known in Belgravia where it has a high rating and extravagant rooms that are hard to get in. I can sense Lafayette fidget a bit since this is where the Grand Emperor is staying at. Still, it would be difficult getting through Maria and her grandfather also refer to be the personal knight and right-hand man of the Grand Emperor. From what Maria told all of us is that her grandfather will be asking a few certain questions that might determine whether Lafayette will meet the Royal Monarch. I wouldn't blame him for feeling nervous but I minded my own business.

"Angelica" a voice called out

"Huh?" I spoke

"Are you alright Angelica? You have been out of bit for awhile" Alexander spoke out before crossing his arms together.

"I'm not feeling well" I lied

"Not feeling well ill or not feeling well heartbroken"

My eyes widen in shock as I saw Alexander giving a stern look on his face that I never saw before. During my years I've gotten to know this immigrant from the Caribbean I thought I was in love with this man but turns out I was lying to my heart and myself. I was faking the " _love_ " I believe I've for Alexander was actually the love I've for Lafayette. I wasn't supposed to be in love with Prince Gilbert but his kindness loving attitude and his silly goofy self-personality are what drove me to him. But he's my enemy and I'm his unknown enemy to him.

"What makes you said that?" I argued

"I've seen the way you look at my brother. I've known you love him dearly to your heart but in denial." Alexander proclaim

"I'm not in denial...I'm protecting Peggy from knowing this"

"I know but they're going to find this out sooner or later. Until then...don't let it make you the monster you don't want to be"

Alexander walked away from me before catching up with John as they happily share a small kiss. That talk he given me just suddenly came out of the blue but guess that was something I needed. I felt my phone vibrated before quickly pulling it out of my pocket. It was text from Reynolds that made me cautious for a moment but luckily everyone was distracted by the scenery of the hotel. Waiting for everyone to settling down in their room where I shared with Maria. Damn it, this mission is becoming more difficult than ever before.

Apparently, Maria wanted to give everyone a tour of the city for about an hour or two but I decline. Me having to make up an excuse of not feeling well seem to convince everyone except for Alexander in which he knew I was lying but didn't say anything. As the group left for the text I quickly read the message that Reynold has sent for me.

 _ **Reynolds:**_ _Meet me at the dining hall at the hotel you're staying at. We're having an_ _ **URGENT MEETING**_ _right now!_

Well, the night is still young so it wouldn't hurt for me getting all fancy up for this meeting. Tying a hair up in a bun leaving a few strands out to frame my face. Wearing black stockings and a short black fancy dress. It wasn't a skimpy dress but more like a formal short dress. Matching it with black heels where I ended it with a touch of dark red lipstick. Making my way down to the dining hall where I did have a few men's staring at me but they never caught my attention. Showing the host an invitation for one of the VIP room where he escorted me to the room where I saw Reynolds, Charles Lee, and Samuel Seabury all suited up as classy young men. Lee whistle at me in which I playfully flick him off.

"Well, it's been awhile since the four of us have met up for the past ten years," Charles Lee remarked

"Sure has been difficult since our mother's want us to keep a low profile" James respond

"Also for the fact that our mothers have either died on us or abandoned us for regretting of the eventual that happen with the Royal French family"

We take a moment of silence in order to honor our mothers who took the risk of murdering the Lafayette's family. Seabury raises his glass of vodka in the air as a toast for our heroes as we repeat his action before taking a chug of the alcohol together as one. That taste of the vodka burn my throat and my nostril but it tastes so good and yet victorious at the same time if that makes any sense. We miss our mothers very dear to our heart's content whereas we shall never forget about them no matter the mistakes they made.

"Well, I urge all of you to come to this important meeting in which you already know of what we're discussing about" James announced

"The revival of Prince Gilbert refers to know as the Lost Prince of France" Samuel spoke

"Correct! From what the information that Angelica provided for us during her mission is that she figures it out that Lafayette Washington is indeed the youngest son of the late King Michel and Queen Marie Louise and little brother of late Prince Michel"

"How can we be sure if he is the Lost Prince we been searching for?" Lee question

James pulled out his phone where he has two photos of Prince Gilbert and the current picture of Lafayette before realizing the locket. Both Samuel and Lee were greatly in shock that they never notice the locket until now. Greatly, in shock but also with the feeling of accomplishment. They praise me for my work ethic since I did a lot of scooping and getting to know Lafayette through endless amount acting and heartaches. I feel like...I'm betraying my family and friends that I've come to love but I'm not. This is something we have to do. We can't let a single Royal member stay still and join the government. When the last King Michel wanted to join with the government meetings and everything else. People in France actually thought it was an excellent idea since the Royal family didn't want to be the country decorated ornament any longer.

Though some people in the underground world of Europe which we all were against since we assume that King Michel will become a dictator for France. We believe that our mothers were doing France a favor by slaughtering all the family members though one escape from death. Lafayette the youngest son has escaped from my grasp when I assign by my mother to kill him. Though I hesitate and spare his life. Perhaps because I didn't want to kill him back then but now I won't hesitate again even if I do love him.

"Angelica...since you're the one that found Prince Gilbert. You shall be the one to finish the mission" James spoke

"What?! Why me?!" I question

"I thought you wanted to redeem yourself. And for that, you'll be assign to finish Lafayette life once and for all"

"You're right...I'll complete the mission once it's confirm that Lafayette is indeed Prince Gilbert"

"Alright then, you have until the New Year to complete the mission"

"Agree"

We made a toast once again before chugging the second round of vodka. Enjoying the delicate fancy gourmand food. We have our fun and everything else though Seabury have to drag a drunken Charles Lee back to their own room. While Reynolds and I enjoy our long conversation that lasted quite awhile. Nevertheless, Reynolds and I walked outward his room where suddenly he wrapped his arms around me. I was used to it since him and I have a fling from here and there. I must admit it was quite fun and I miss that adrenaline of a rush. Entering into the room I felt his lips pressing against my neck. Though I didn't imagine it him all I believe it was Lafayette showing me so much affection. Despite the fact I knew it Reynolds giving my body the pleasure it miss. Just for the rest of the night,in my mind I replace Reynolds as Lafayette making sweet love to me all night long.

Though...I can't have him as my lover...and neither will Peggy if I do intend to kill Lafayette on New Year.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: The time has come**

 **Lafayette POV**

After the tour that Maria provided for us around the city of London. It was so wonderful and glamorous by seeing different shops from here and there. The bridge is what amazes me the most since there was a beautiful scenery of the city. I decided to get a closer experience by walking on the lane of the small bridge. Some people looked at me like I was crazy and neutral like it wasn't the first time that somebody has done it before. Peggy didn't hesitate to follow me as we walk on the bridge land together from the beginning till the end. It cost up getting scold by Eliza but it was worth it. Peggy and I held hands through the entire tour even stealing a kiss or two from me. Hey, I ain't complaining since I have the love of my life with me. Soon my mind went blank for a moment where I saw the censored faces of my parents and perhaps my brother.

It seems like that we were traveling around the scenery in Paris itself. I remember walking on the land of the bridge where my mother was scolding me. Though my father joins me on our little journey. It was so much fun but I believe that Papa and I nearly cost my mother a heart attack. Papa has to apologize profusely while Mama was giving me a full on lecture about doing something so dangerous. It made me laugh a little but also guilty for making her worry. Anyway, Mama and Papa continue our journey to meet my older brother but soon the memory faded away.

Taking a deep breath before realizing that I was crying once again. Having the memories of my family just always pulls a string to my heart. I guess Peggy already saw my tears before wiping them away with her lips. There was no need to speak at the moment before feeling her hand intertwining with mine.

"Lafayette, it's okay. You'll with your Grandpapa, once again" Peggy said

'What if he's not my Grandpapa, mon amor. What if these memories show that he and I aren't families?" I argue

"Laffy, being a family doesn't come from the memories that are made or forgotten. Being family comes from the heart and love of others"

Giving my little Peggy a light smile before her and I kiss just for a few seconds before catching up with the others. Holding her hand and having her love is what kept me going on this journey even though it was hard to do. Understanding why she was angry at the beginning but luckily now she with me as my lover and hopefully one day I can call her my future wife. I have no doubt about marrying her in the future since she one of the precious treasures that I want to protect for all eternity. Seeing Alexander and John smirking at us but dismiss them as we return back to the hotel.

Apparently, we spend nearly almost two days on the exciting tour around London. Though we didn't mind since we hope that Angelica is feeling well again. Even Peggy began to worry about her sister since from the start of our journey she has been distant toward the others and closer to me. Maybe she's a little concern about finding the truth about my past. It wasn't like she ignoring them on purpose, I mean she did it a couple of time to the others. So it wasn't out of the ordinary.

"Lafayette, could I speak with you for a moment?" Maria asks out of the blues

"Um...sure" I replied confusedly

Peggy knew what Maria wanted to discuss with me so she let us be for a moment as Maria and I head to the lounge of the lobby. I guess this was going to be a private discussion but I didn't mind since this is going to be about meeting with the Grand Emperor. From what the rumors I heard from France and on the streets of London whereas the people describe him as being cold and distant. Though I didn't buy that since I bet he's still grieving over the loss of his late son family. Especially the loss of his youngest grandson whom he cherishes very dearly. I mean, I would very distant if I was still grieving over the loss of own family. Perhaps he's been lonely for so long during this past decade. I hope he could find it in his heart one day he could move on. Enjoy his life while he can instead of living with grief.

Though, I'm the one to talk since I'm grieving wondering about my birth family. Knowing why or when my parents decided to put me up adoption or abandoned me. Perhaps, maybe I was taken away from, I don't know but me being the Lost Prince of France is absurd. Me being a prince that'll be the day till I died. Though as Peggy always said, " _You'll never know until you find the answers to your stories_ ". Guess that one of the many reasons why I fell in love with her.

Anyway, though, Maria find ourselves sitting at a small coffee table where we have some privacy for ourselves. Not that I'm worried but hopefully me being the prince could be an honest mistake but then again...maybe not. The female knight pull own an envelope before putting it in front of me. I looked at it confuse firstly, I was about to open it until Maria put her hand to stop from doing so.

"Don't open it just yet" Maria command

"Why not?" I ask

"It's an invitation by my grandfather. The Grand Emperor personally knight himself."

"An invitation? What for?"

"For an interview. When many men that claim to be Prince Gilbert are given a special invitation for an interview, if they pass then they'll eventually get to meet with the Grand Emperor"

"And if they fail the interview?"

Maria frowns a little before taking a light sip from of her tea. Watching her just stare at the carpet just made me feel uneasy. Soon she looks at me directly into my eyes with a stern look on her face. I can she was very serious about the words that were going to leave her lips. Just seeing her like that cause a large knot to tied up in my stomach. Taking a big gulp before taking a breath or two before the words that left Maria's lips.

"If you fail the interview. You can forget about meeting the Grand Emperor. You are the last male and if you're what we expecting then the Grand Emperor will admit that his youngest son can be confirmed dead"

Maria left the lounge as a huge weight is being pressed against my back. Mon Dieu, what the hell did I get myself into? I don't want to fail this interview since the Grand Emperor could perhaps be the key to my past. I can fail this interview...I just can't.

 **Sorry for this late and crappy chapter but I hope you enjoy it**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: The Bonds between brothers**

 **Third POV**

Lafayette stares at the cream color envelope that was seemingly taunting him nonstop. Alexander, John, and Hercules were beginning to worry about the French male. They couldn't blame him for being so nervous and having this much pressure on his shoulders. After having the discussion with Maria seem to put the French immigrant on edge. Lafayette hasn't said anything for the past twenty minutes but just staring down at the carpet floor. Hercules waves his hand at the Lafayette's face for a couple of seconds where he was just frozen. He was actually frozen as if time has stopped for a moment.

"Lafayette" Alex call out

"Huh?" Lafayette question

"You ok?"

"Non, mon frere. I'm fucking nervous as hell"

Alexander looked at Hercules and John giving them the look of wanting him being alone with Lafayette. Both males understood and leave the two brothers alone for a moment. Sitting beside his younger brother seeing the uneasy in his dark brown eyes. The pressure of this interview and the possibility of failing it just mean that this trip was worth for nothing. Alexander doesn't doubt his younger brother and knew he'll ace this interview even takes the entire evening if it has to. The two brothers continue to stay in silent until Alexander decided to break it.

"Lafayette, everything will be fine," He said

"How, could you know? Me being interview by Maria grandfather also the Grand Emperor personal knight. I don't have any courage or believe I could be Prince Gilbert" Lafayette argue

"Is what your heart believe or is what your mind believe?"

"Well...I...um..."

"Laffy, the memories you been having doesn't from your mind. Your memories are coming from your heart. It's been telling you that for a decade that you still miss and love your birth family. "

"How can you so sure?"

"I can't be sure, but you can"

Alexander smiled at his younger brother before giving him a tight hug. Despite having his older brother being shorter than me and having the mentality of acting younger but Alexander is indeed a wonderful brother. During their darkest moments and difficult times in life, he was always there whenever Lafayette needed him the most. He would abandon studying for his finals at the last minute or doing his project two weeks earlier just to aid his brother. For this role to be taken seriously since Alexander older brother James Hamilton Jr life was taken away during the hurricane in Nevis. Ever since that event, the Caribbean made a sole promise to himself and his late brother to take care of Lafayette.

Lafayette is glad to have a brother like Alexander since they have been very close. Even when people believe they aren't brothers but it didn't matter to them since families doesn't come from blood. Family comes from love and support from others individuals with open arms. The French immigrant was glad to have Alexander, George, and Martha to be his family and being supportive to find the truth of his past.

The two brothers hug each other before Lafayette wiped his tears away as Alexander happily fixed his tie. They continue having their short conversation until Maria came into the room. Lafayette took a short breath before following the female knight to the upper levels of the hotel. Lafayette feeling his heart pounding nonstop but decided to calm himself down. Maria and Lafayette stop their tracks at a golden door where the female knight commanded the Lafayette to stay in place. As she went inside the room which causes him to clutch onto his locket and pray to his heart content


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18: The Interview**

 **Third POV**

Lafayette pace back and forth while waiting to given permission to enter the room. What he didn't know what was going inside is that Maria was sitting in the living room whereas she and her grandfather are discussing about this interview. The elder knight looked to be in his about the late fifties and early sixties but still quite a skilled fighter. The granddaughter and grandfather enjoy each other company since it's been awhile since they saw each other. Maria mission was to bring the man that could possibly be Prince Gilbert safe and alive. That's what she intended to do while living the life as a regular teenager. The elder knight salt and pepper short wavy hair reaching down to his shoulders. Has a thick mustache like the ones from the early 1930's.

"Maria, this young boy that is waiting at the door. Do you believe he's the one?" he asks

"I have no doubt in my mind he is Prince Gilbert, grandpa. Despite having no memories of his early childhood but I do believe he's the one" Maria replied

"We shall see, bring the boy in"

Maria set her cup of tea down before obeying her grandfather command before opening the door giving Lafayette full permission to enter. With one step entering inside the knight gasp in silent once seeing the sight of Lafayette. His facial features resemble the late King Michel and those soft-spoken eyes that could've to be inherited from late Queen Marie. His mind went back many years ago when he and the Grand Emperor and the late Grand Empress visited the palace to see the birth of the youngest prince. Remembering the sight of him having beautiful black lock curls. Those dark brown eyes that always sparkle with excitement whenever Prince Gilbert see his Grandpapa visiting.

Taking a deep breath in silent which caught Maria attention meaning that her grandfather had a flashback about Prince Gilbert. Maria lead Lafayette to the couch in which he sat down right before the knight himself. The granddaughter excuses herself to aid the company of the Grand Emperor who was resting in the other room at the back of the room. Lafayette took a deep breath before look at the knight directly in his eyes.

"My child, before we begin the interview do you promise to tell and always tell the truth?" the knight asks

"I promise to tell truth and always tell the truth till the day of my death" Lafayette replied

The knight was given special orders to only asks about five questions and a bonus one that seems to be very difficult for every male that have appeared before him. Though this man right before him since like he wouldn't fail without a doubt. Lafayette clutch his locket one last time before feeling relax before letting the interview begin.

"Lafayette, what day were you born on?" the knight asks

"September 6, 1996" Lafayette responded

"Same day Prince Gilbert was born. Now child tells me, do you remember why does the Grand Emperor always smell like Vanilla and Honey?"

Lafayette mind went blank for a moment. He saw an elderly man sitting by the window. Remembering his child self cautiously walking to the old man. He was only five years old as he climbs onto the lap of the old man. Wiping the tears as he smells the familiar scent. It was the Grand Empress special hand oil. Today was her death where the Grand Emperor shall always wear it to honor his wife. Along with that her spirits shall always with him and the royal family. Later on, the young child Lafayette accidentally spill one of the hand oil bottles to the carpet, soaking it. The scent of honey and vanilla mix together always remind the child of his grandparents.

"He always smells like vanilla and honey to remember the late Grand Empress. I was only five years old when she passed away" Lafayette respond

"I never mention that late Grand Empress" The knight spoke

"You didn't have to..."

"Well, moving on. Do you remember the last thing you did with the Grand Emperor when you were only eight?"

Lafayette recalls the memories of the dream. During the time where he and the others were flying to France. The time where little eight old Lafayette jumps into his Grandpapa arms where they spent the entire month with exclusive activities. They were fun and special Lafayette since he hardly since his grandfather since he's a very busy man in England. Now, the French male knows that these memories never flew out of nowhere. Perhaps this why they're appearing before him for the past decade.

"I remember that the Grand Emperor and I spent the entire month horseback riding, archery, and playing the piano. Soon, on the last night of his visit Grandpa took me and my brother to see the ballet recital of _Swan Lake_ " Lafayette replied

The knight was stun to hear that Lafayette has actually named all the activity he has done with the Grand Emperor. Most of the males he has interview have never even mention the ballet recital let alone which one. Not wanting to get ahead of himself. The knight pulls out a piece of paper and a pencil. Placing them in front of Lafayette who tilted his head in confusion. Nevertheless, Lafayette stays true to himself and answer the question truthfully by the memories of his heart.

"Will you please draw the royal family crest?' the elder ask

Nodding as his only response as the French immigrant began sketching the black stallion. The clues of the black stallion he blindly miss after all these years because of the specific nightmare. In which he saw the black stallion on his mothers' necklace, his father and brother medalist, and last but not least along on his locket. After about 15 or 20 minutes later of sketching the black stallion before presenting it to Maria grandfather. The elder knight is amazed that Lafayette actually draws the royal family crest. That's question is when most of the males that he interviews have failed before him. None of them has gotten this far but Lafayette himself. Could this young boy before he could actually be the Lost Prince of France?

"I'm impressed. You have managed to prove to me that you're not a hoax. I gave this question left before giving you a bonus one. Is that understood" said the knight

"Yes, sir" Lafayette replied

"How did you escape on the night where the assassin occur?"

Lafayette squirm by the unease of the question itself. His mind went back to the horrific nightmare that has haunted him ever since George has found him on the street. It kept messing him nonstop like a scratch record playing the same verse over and over. He remembers the screaming, the gunshot, and the scent of blood. This nightmare that he had before the beginning of the trip. Maybe this nightmare isn't what it seems to be after all. This is a traumatic event that he desperately tries pushing away for so long. The escape passage that his mother opens before being shot in the head. He didn't get too far in the passage before he was attacked. Though Lafayette fought attack his assailant which was a young girl but did his best to fought her but was bashed on the head by her pistol.

He blackout and was soon left for dead until hours he woke up. Having no memories of occurring the night before but that didn't matter to him. Soon the young boy continues walking through the passage until he was roaming around the streets of France.

"There was a secret passageway in the basement. After the assassin murder Papa and my brother in cold blood. As they were distracted Mama open the passageway and assure me to escape alive but I refuse at first since I wanted to die with them but she insisted that I escape. Though it didn't last long as I was attacked and was bashed on the head by my attacker. Next thing I know awoke in the secret passage and wondering around the streets." the French immigrant sobbed

Lafayette gasp like he was choking on air itself at the moment. Maria grandfather looked at French immigrant concern as tears began streaming down his face. Though wiping them away quickly as Lafayette reassure the knight that he was fine and wanted to continue the interview. The royal knight was unsure but carried on anyway. It took everything in Lafayette power to give an answer like that and it was true. There was a secret passageway in the basement that only the royal family would know and take advantage to make sure the one of the Princes would escape this tragedy. Perhaps this young boy before him is the golden ticket after all.

"Well, this is the final question, I'll be asking you and if you answer it correctly then you have to meet the Grand Emperor" The elderly man announce

"I see" Lafayette spoke

"Well before the time when the tragedy occurs did you and the Grand Emperor have anything you two share just for the both of you"

"In fact, I believe I do"

The Grand Emperor personal knight was a bit confused until Lafayette pulls out a small music box. The butterfly size music box that appears for the elderly knight in which surprise him. The Grand Emperor and himself have left the music box at the empty royal palace on purpose wondering to see if Prince Gilbert would recognize it. Most people would often confuse it as a miniature jewelry box. But not to Lafayette since he remembers what it looked like and the size of it as well. As the French male gently place the music box on his lap while staring at it heartbroken.

"I remember receiving this music box from my Grandpapa while he was leaving to return back to London. He has this box made just for me as it plays our special song" Lafayette spoke

"May I see?" the knight asks

Lafayette passes the small music box to the royal knight as he stares at it profusely. This indeed the music box and this young lad is no doubt Prince Gilbert. Giving him a soft smile before gently shaking his hand. Lafayette was confused at first until the royal knight gave him a few tickets for a ballet recital.

"Congratulation, Lafayette. You have pass the interview hopefully tomorrow night after the ballet recital" the elder man spoke

"You mean..." Lafayette began stuttering

"You shall see the Grand Emperor tomorrow night"

 **I'm still alive and finish this chapter and hope you all enjoy it**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19: Tomorrow Night**

 **Third POV**

Lafayette laid down on his bed while looking at the tickets for _Swan Lake_. The same ballet recital he once saw as a child but can't be fully sure if the Grand Emperor is...his grandpapa. When the whole gang heard that Lafayette passed the interview they were all ecstatic except for Angelica. She was far beyond ecstatic more like distasteful. Tears of anger massacred her face but quickly wiped them away before anyone notices them. Pretending to be happy and " _congratulating"_ him for passing the interview in which he is the first one that ever passes it. They were very excited to see the ballet recital for tomorrow night but some were not excited. Mostly for Angelica since she herself would have to murder Lafayette in cold blood even it meant to be seen in public.

The corruption within her soul and the sinister image of seeing Lafayette in Angelica mind appear before her. This knocks the wind out of her but taking a sharp intake of air. The oldest Schuyler sister tugs her hair with fierce before dropping down to her knees. Choking on thin air for a moment before letting out a silent sob that no one can hear from the walls of her room. Why? Why did Lafayette have to go on this journey to find his the truth of his identity? Why didn't Angelica just kill him on the spot like she was ordered to? Why was God against her right now? At least those questioned that is asked by her conscience that has been taunting her for the past decade. It always telling her that she failed to kill Lafayette because of her weak heart. She didn't kill Lafayette cause of her romantic the develop the years she hung out with him.

The Grand Emperor has heard the news of a young man named Lafayette is being offered to visit him. The elderly ruler since cynical of the meeting tomorrow meeting but nevertheless he must do it. He just has to see if this young man is truly his darling grandson. His sweet little Gilbert that would always see on his lap every night as they saw their special lullaby. When hearing the news that Maria has possibly brought back his grandson. he actually believes that there was hope in his heart once again. The Grand Emperor looked at the city of London where it was the place where he promises his grandson where they'll be together. When hearing the event of the tragic of he heard that his son and the royal family death, The Grand Emperor fell into despair and depression. Upon hearing the rumors that Prince Gilbert is still alive. He hesitates to alert the media that if anyone brought his youngest grandson alive and well then they shall be awarded handsomely.

It grabs many attentions in the wrong way where the Grand Emperor has hope once again. Though tomorrow night shall determine whether this Lafayette man is actually his youngest grandson. The actual _Prince_ _Gilbert du Motier de la Lafayette_ right before his eyes tomorrow night.

 **Sorry for late update and this short chapter as well**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20: A moment to come**

 **Lafayette POV**

The moment of tomorrow evening has finally arrived before I even notice it myself. I can't believe that I'm actually meeting the Grand Emperor himself. I have heard stories about him being very distant for the past decade. I don't blame him since having to lose your son and his family is something not everyone to be expecting at all. Just hearing the news about how France lost their royalty and their leader is too much for the citizens to handle. I feel pity for the Grand Emperor since he has been searching for his youngest grandson for ten years and never gave up. His love for that child must've been very strong since they have a close relationship as grandparent and grandchild. I would give anything to be reunited with my grandpa who has given me this beautiful music box.

I wasn't quite sure how this music box has to be related to the Grand Emperor in which I said we both share a bond with it. Though I'm starting to have my doubts that the elder man that I saw in my dream couldn't actually see the Grand Emperor. Maybe I was born to a rich family that I've recently forgotten due to my amnesia but I can't be too sure. The lullaby was stuck in my head ever during the flight to France and I always hum it every second I get to myself. Whenever I hold the music box in my hands, I can see my grandpa blur face but I knew he was giving me a sweet warm smile. We would sing this song together every night before he gave me the music box.

It was one of the many gifts from him that I treasure the most along with my locket. I'm surprised that I haven't lost my locket through the years I carried this very item with me. I must've treasure this locket so much since I guess that I really wanted to see my birth family for so long. Yet, maybe I didn't have the guts since I was afraid and ashamed that I've forgotten my biological parents and was afraid of being reunited with them. Still, if I am Prince Gilbert...that means the King and Queen are my deceased parents that I lost many years ago along with my eldest brother. Whenever I have the rare occasion of having the glamorous dream of him. My brother would often carry me in his arms when I was younger but also tease me on a few occasion.

I can't start thinking about these memories right now cause if I do. Then I'll eventually start crying again with pain and regrets. I don't want to shed those tears anymore, I wanted to shed tears of happiness and joy if I reunited with my grandfather. I just hope that the Grand Emperor hasn't given up to find hope in his heart that the youngest Prince of France is still alive. Sitting on the bed as I hold the tiny music box in my hands. I always hear the humming of my grandfather gently voice in which always kept me safe and warm. In spirit, I can feel him hugging me tightly once again before disappearing into thin air.

"Laffy, darling" Peggy spoke out

"Huh?" I ask

"Lafayette, sweetie. Everyone is ready, come on we gonna go"

Nodding a bit before placing the music box into the pocket of my tuxedo. Apparently, it was a very expensive suit and was a gift from Maria grandfather. I assume that he has taken a liking to me but I don't deserve this suit at all. I may not be the actual the lost prince of France. It could be an honest mistake and a waste of time all for nothing. I stop nearby the door of my room just standing here in silent. Didn't know I was visibly shaking until Peggy suddenly hug me gently in her arms. I just wanted to sink in a dark hole and never come out in the social world ever again.

"Lafayette, I know this is scary but you have to face him right now," She told me

"But what if...it was a mistake!..what if this entire journey was a mistake?" I sobbed as Peggy gently wiped my tears away.

"Shhh, shhh. Lafayette, understand this that you made this far to find the truth of your past. And that music box you been carrying is the key to it" Peggy preach

"I don't know, mon amour...I'm just...I don't know what to do"

"Keep moving forward and follow the journey to your past. Even it's not a happy beginning"

Peggy gently brushes her hand onto my cheek as she wiped a single tear away before kissing me. I return the favor with my arms around her waist. My beloved Peggy always knew what to do in order to cheer me up. I'm very lucky and grateful to have her into my life and soon one day I can ask her to be my one and only future wife but that can wait. Just need the ring to be ready once it's done. Yes, I purchase a ring while we were on the tour in London. I just wanted to make sure that the timing is just right after all of this crazy adventure is over.

"Ready, mon amour" Peggy ask while giggling

"Oui" I replied

 **Sorry it took so long and for this crappy short chapter. I promise to make it up to all of your beautiful readers out there**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21: Quartet at the Ballet**

 **Third POV**

The night of the evening where inside an extravagant theater where mostly all the rich folks go to see plays or other ballet recitals. Many wealthy families from across Europe and Asia come to see the wonderful recital by the Russians ballerina and ballerino. It would the life of the party for many audiences except for Lafayette who was nervous as hell itself as he and the rest of the squad exit out of the limo. His heart was thumping against his chest. That single piece of an organ was willing to rip through his chest out in the open world. Lafayette gulps harshly before walking inside the large theater with Peggy by his side. As the entire squad entire it was magnificent and glamorous. A crystal chandelier was hung in the middle of the lobby and where many nobles and wealthy people were chit chatting among with each other.

While some of the other was staring at Lafayette and the squad since they were not only with the famous Schuyler Sisters. Not to mention the fact that they were with Maria Lewis, the granddaughter of the Grand Emperor royal and personal knight. Though some of the ladies start at Lafayette wondering as if they saw him before but they quickly dismiss it. Peggy lightly squeeze her boyfriend hand to put him at ease before entering the theater where they place in one of the theater boxes. Maria and Angelica stood by the door of their box in case anyone decided to sneak in and the two ladies will be ready for any combat battle.

Lafayette and Peggy sat side by side while holding each other hands. Alexander notices the nervous and fidgeting look on his brother's face. Placing his hand on the French immigrant shoulder in which finally calm him down before the recital even began. Peggy passes a pair of opera glasses before giving them to Lafayette who looks at the item confusedly. Why would his girlfriend randomly give them a small pair of opera glasses? Peggy leans into Lafayette very quickly as the theater lights are slowly turning off which meant that the recital is about to begin.

"Take a look at the highest box across from us" Peggy whisper before gazing her attention back at the curtains

Lafayette shrugs as his only response before knocking himself out by using the opera glasses. Luckily, they work the same as binoculars following the instruction that his girlfriend provided for her. Taking a quick look to see that it was Maria Grandfather sitting right beside to...the Grand Emperor. Lafayette's heart sank as his eyes tear up a bit. This elder man...he...knows that man from his dreams. No..It can't be true at all, but seeing those heartbroken brown eyes despite being almost pitch black in the theater.

"Please, let me him remember me" Lafayette whispers to himself

Lafayette set the opera glasses down on his laps just as the curtain opens but his eyes kept glazing at the Grand Emperor for a moment before placing his hand on his chest. Could this be the moment or is the elder ruler of all France is actually Lafayette? The anticipation is too much for the French immigrant to bare but he endures.

 **Lafayette**

 _Can this be the evening?_

 _Can this be the place?_

 _Am I only dreaming_

 _Looking at his face?_

 _Everything I've wanted_

 _Suddenly so clear!_

 _My past and my future so near_

Peggy notices Lafayette squeezing her hand a bit tightly while shaking lightly but notice that her French lover kept glancing at the Grand Emperor. Deep down within the youngest Schuyler sister heart that she believes that her handsome Lafayette is none other than the Lost Prince of himself. After all the clues they receive during their small adventure in France and now in England itself. The story of the royal family massacre from a decade ago, Lafayette amnesia, the locket, and last but not least. The music box is the biggest key that could open the doors toward Lafayette past and future. Peggy will do anything to help Lafayette be reunited with his biological even it may cost her life as well.

 **Peggy**

 _Next to me this frightened boy_

 _Holding tight as the dancers' whirl_

 _Keep your nerve and_

 _See this through_

 _It's what you've come to do_

Peggy squeezing her lovers hand back in order to calm his nerves down for a moment. Still, Lafayette wasn't the only one glancing at the Grand Emperor. In fact, Maria also stares at her grandfather and the elder ruler who was watching the recital. But took quick glances to see the Grand Emperor is staring at Lafayette with his own pair of opera glasses. One of the elder ruler hand clench into a tight fist for a moment once seeing the French immigrant. At first, he thought once laying eyes on Lafayette, the Grand Emperor thought he saw the spirit of his late before him. Blinking his eyes a couple of times to prevent from shedding tears once again. The thought of seeing his youngest grandson would be a dream come true but it would be too good to be true as well. Keeping a cold-hearted face as he watches the ballet recital. He knew this his beloved Gilbert would love to see _Swan Lake_ once again as they are together in London, England.

 **Grand Emperor**

 _See that boy_

 _Could it be..._

" _Don't be ridiculous..."_ he told himself while watching the performance. Maria Grandfather watch his old time friend keeping the good old cold-hearted he made nearly a decade ago. He doesn't blame him for wanting to believe that Lafayette is indeed Gilbert but there are doubts though. The elder ruler looked at Lafayette once again with the opera house once again while turning away in silence. The royal knight wonder and pray that the young French immigrant that he interviews a yesterday is the real deal.

 **Grand Emperor**

 _I refuse to dream_

 _I refuse to hope_

 _I must stop believing_

 _I will ever find him_

The Grand Emperor bow his head down as he was wiping his tears away but he wasn't only being conflicted with his emotions. A certain young lady standing near the door along with the granddaughter of the Grand Emperor personal knight. Staring at no one else but Lafayette was kept on glancing at the elder ruler hoping and even believing that old man is his grandfather. Angelica didn't want the French immigrant she has come to fall in love unconditional to be the Lost Prince of France. Though there was nothing she could so since no doubt that Lafayette is the prince that every citizen in France is waiting to return alive. That would come to the case that Angelica may have to end up killing Lafayette once again but this time to make sure that he is dead for good.

 **Angelica**

 _He's near at hand_

 _Yet here I stand_

 _My heart and mind at war_

 _The times must change_

 _The world must change_

 _And love is not_

 _What revolution's for_

The two Schuyler sisters glance at Lafayette who was shaking nervously as after this performance ends. He will meet the Grand Emperor himself in person. One sister wants him to live and accept his role as being the prince of France. While the other sister is battling whether to spare his life or kill him in cold blood where he shall never another daylight ever again. The youngest and the oldest Schuyler sisters both deeply love Lafayette but only Peggy has won the key to Lafayette's heart. While Angelica watches their love blooming from a distance feeling heartbroken but happy for the young couple. Despite the fact that your darling sister boyfriend is the prince and will soon be dead by her own hands.

 **Peggy & Angelica**

 _Someone holds him_

 _Safe and warm_

 _Someone rescues him_

 _From the storm_

 _Simple things_

 _But one thing's clear_

 _It's fate that brought us here_

The emotions of fear, angst, hope, and confusion floating around the air of the theater. Both the Grand Emperor and Lafayette were shedding tears for each other. While Peggy has hope in her heart while Angelica has doubt in hers. Their thoughts combining together as one song becoming a _Quartet At The Ballet_.

 **Lafayette & The Grand Emperor / Peggy & Angelica**

 _Painted wings_

 _silver snow_

 _whirling like a ballet_

 ** _(Home, love, Family. He will have all of it!_**

 _ **I will help him)** _

_Things my heart_

 _yearns to know_

 ** _(Simple things, Simple things! And whatever I have to do I'll_**

 ** _Do Simple how simple task)_**

 **All**

 _Find a way..._

 _Lafayette!_

Before their eyes, the performance of _Swan Lake_ has come to an end but luckily they were able to enjoy the show despite their minds being in different places. Peggy and Lafayette held hands at the time where Maria escorted them before Angelica about to the leave the theater. Her eyes caught a glance of Reynolds, Lee, and Seabury from a distance at the lobby. Giving her a sign that a time is ticking and it shouldn't be a waste. The eldest Schuyler takes a deep breath before leaving with her friends and sisters while staring at Lafayette who was with Maria and her grandfather at the moment before guiding him away from the group. Her heart sank as Lafayette is entering into the back room with the Grand Emperor alone.

 **Sorry for late update and also I don't own the song** "Quartet At the Ballet"it belongs **to the rightful owner of Anatasia, the musical! highly recommended it**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22:** **La Berceuse Reprise**

 **Lafayette POV**

I couldn't focus the ballet recital that much despite knowing the performance was well done and absolutely stunning. I couldn't get over when seeing the Grand Emperor broken dark brown eyes during the recital. I knew that he was shedding tears before coming to the theater. Couldn't imagine the pain and distraught the poor man has been going through. Not knowing whether his youngest son is actually dead or still alive somewhere on earth. As we exited out of the theater I was met up with Maria and her grandfather as they escorted me to the back room. From the corner of my eye, I notice a disgusting that I wouldn't want to meet up again.

James Reynolds and his allies in which sadly happen to be Charles Lee and Samuel Seabury. I couldn't understand why they were in London of all places they visited. They used to be Angelica old friends until she broke ties with them when they continue harassing us for being different. Especially toward Alexander and John relationship luckily they were warned harshly by Professor Benjamin Franklin. If they were kept up with their harassment then they would've got expelled. Which they gotten expelled for their first harassment but wishful thinking is too good to be true.

Anyway, I ain't going to let them ruin my chances of meeting with the Grand Emperor in person. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't extremely nervous both inside and outside. My legs were started to turn jelly but I can't start acting all nervous now. _Mon Dieu_ , what if I stuttering insanely between my French and English. Before even I know it we were in front of the door where inside was the Grand Emperor himself. Taking a deep breath before clutching the locket between in my hand as the music box was still inside my suit pocket. As Maria presented himself before entering the room where it was just me and Maria standing in silent.

"Nervous?" Maria question

"Very" I replied bluntly

"Don't worry. Just be your normal self. Don't pretend to be someone that you're not"

" _Merci"_

Maria smiles kindly at me before the door open in front of us once again. Her grandfather motions me to enter the room before closing the wooden item behind me. Taking a deep breath before noticing the Grand Emperor full appearances. He looked somewhere between his late fifties or early sixties, I couldn't tell, but he has pitch black curly hair just like mine. But except it was short and a small beard growing on his face. Has also similar caramel skin to mine except just a bit darker. I wanted to walk up to him but...my legs couldn't move not even one bit. I was more nervous than I admit it to myself. I didn't have the guts to walk up to the royal Grand Emperor himself.

Why? Why can't I simply walk up to him? Is it because that I'm afraid to know that this elderly man couldn't be my grandfather?! Am I...afraid to know the truth despite the fact that I've so close to finding out my past.

"Come sit down, child. There's no need to be afraid" The grand highness spoke

"...Right...my apologize" I replied while stuttering

Gaining my confidence back before sitting on the couch that across this grand royalty before me. I don't know why but the comfort of his words earlier just washes my fears away. It was as if an angel destroying the darkness that was trying to consume but it fails in the end. The Grand Emperor stare at me for a moment before taking a small sip of his tea before setting the fancy teacup down. We didn't say anything for a moment but it wasn't an intense silent. It was more like a comforting silent where there was a word of choices to be made before we spoke.

"I suppose, you know why you're here in London" he spoke

" _Oui, monsieur_. I was wondering if you know where I come here. If I'm apart of a family...perhaps your family" I replied

"Child, I've grown old and tired being conned by so many men before you that tried to pass off as my youngest grandchild that I miss dearly to my heart"

"I understand the pain you're going through. I can't imagine the pain you're going through but I would never lie to you that just isn't my nature"

The Grand Emperor bow his head down for a moment before looking at me with a fake smile with tears running down his face. My natural instinct kicks in as I come to aid the Grand Emperor comfort to ease his broken heart. I gave him a soft hug as his royal highness shed a couple tears for a moment. I can see anger, depression, and regrets in his eyes. He must've often blame himself for not being there for the royal family before the massacre. But it wasn't something that everyone expected to happen it just...happen under our noses when we at least expected it. The Grand Emperor appreciate the comfort before wiping his tears away.

"I miss my darling Gilbert so much. And I regret every day not visiting him for one last time" The Emperor confessed

"Do you even you remember Prince Gilbert?" I questioned in which was a surprise for both of us since I'm known for being bold but wasn't being extremely bold before. I wasn't sure what gave me the confidence to question the Grand Emperor memories of his youngest grandchild. It just reminds of my own grandfather whom I didn't see again after losing my memories and roaming the streets of France. I wasn't sure if he's connected to my memories that were replaying themselves. These memories brought me to tears one time too many and I was done shedding them. I needed to know the truth once and for all.

"Young man, what's you make you say that?" The Grand Emperor asks

"You remind me so much of my grandfather. He's gentle, kind and loving. He promises me that we would be in London together one day. But he never came back. Still, I have this music box he made just for me" I answered

Pulling out the butterfly size music very box carefully before placing it on the small coffee table right before us. The Grand Emperor gasp lightly before looking at me with the shock in his eyes for a moment. With his shaking hands, he took the tiny music box. Staring at the item that was showing memories to show him as well. I knew this music box will be the one connected to us somehow but I don't know yet. The elderly man took a closer look at me before noticing the locket that I was wearing. His eyes widen for a moment, we didn't speak any words at the moment. There weren't any words for him to ask as I slowly took off my locket and place it in the palm of his hand.

"Where...Where did you get this?" he asks

"I've been having it ever since I was about 8 years old. My grandpapa made it just for me" I responded

"I gave this to my Gilbert...it was our secret...Every night I told tell him to..."

"Whenever I miss you...play this song and pretend it's you singing it"

Both of us were tearing up at the moment as the Grand Emperor gently slid the key-shaped locket into the music box and wind it. A couple winds later the most beautiful lullaby started playing when the music box slowly open by itself. I slowly began humming to the same rhythm that has been with me ever since I moved away to America. It still put me to sleep in a blissful world of a wondrous dream after suffering from a nightmare first. Still, I slept someone protecting me in their arms feeling safe and warm as they hummed that same lullaby. I didn't know what happens next but next thing I know it would be singing along with the music box.

" _Cette chanson nous unis. Loin du vent de novembre_ " I sang softly for a moment not even realizing it until I heard another singing that other verse.

" _Je t'aimerais Toute ma vie_ " the Grand Emperor sang the other verse in which suddenly all the weight has been lifted off my shoulders

. I...remember now...All the blur that was scratched over my parents face and my eldest brother were suddenly erased and for the first time in ten years. I finally recognize their face including Grandpapa as well. All the memories were slowly flashing right before my eyes. Tears were streaming down both of our faces at the moment.

" _Loin du Froid de décembre"_ We sang the last verse in a union. I was sobbing lightly as the Grand Emperor began shedding tears of rivers down his face.

The Grand Emperor gently cupping my face with his soft that looked rough to others but they weren't. I didn't know what to say at the moment, there weren't any words I could speak at the moment. I was too lost for words to know that this man..the Grand Emperor himself is...my Grandpapa.

"Gilbert... _Mon doux ange...Mon Gilbert_ " Grandpapa sobbed

I didn't hesitate to hug him tightly as I began sobbing against his chest. Letting all these emotions of happiness, joy, safety, and love at all. Grandpapa hugs me tightly as well never wanting to let me go ever again. I'm so glad...that I'm finally reunited with my only family member...my Grandfather prayed his youngest grandson has returned back into his arms. On the night of Christmas Eve itself where no matter knew of the reunion except for us at the time being.

* * *

 **Sorry, for a late update in which I just finish this chapter last night but hopefully yall like like and also the song I use isn't my own. It's the French version of the "** _Once Upon A December Reprise_ **" in which I happen to use in the movie of Anastasia**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: A Density to Fulfill

Third POV

"Gilbert...Mon doux ange...Mon Gilbert" were the only words that needed to leave from the Grand Emperor mouth. Angelica hears everything from the spy gear gadget from her hearing aid. Placing the second piece onto Lafayette suit unsuspectedly when sitting next to him. Placing the tiny circular device underneath the sleeve of his button-up shirt. It's very unnoticeable even if it's attached to someone clothing but no one could feel it. The oldest Schuyler sister listens to the entire conversation while pretending to listen to Eliza. Who was drawn and absolutely love the ballet recitals but was upset that it had to end on a beautiful night like this one? As everyone talked about the show and their concern for the French immigrant. Completely unaware of what the conversation has been said behind closed doors. Angelica froze for an entire moment just watching Reynolds, Lee, and Seabury cheering for victory. Raising their glasses of red wine in the air. While Schuyler just weakly raises her glass as well but doing Reynolds notice a change of her behavior.

Other members of the Underground Society were sharing a moment while Angelica headed outside toward the garden. The Opera House has a special garden for the guests to enjoy the flowers before and after the show. The eldest sister took one of the roses to take a quick sniff in order to avoid shedding a few tears nearly about to flooded her face. On the verge of breaking down but felt those arms wrapping themselves around her waist. Neither of them said a single word which leads a long and enduring silent that still lingers in the air. The hitman brushes those fresh tears away before kissing Angelica on the forehead. He has been in love with her but kept a disguise by being Maria fiance though backfire when he got arrested. Luckily, with a change of name and stay low from the law for the time being before getting back into public again. Now, after this mission, he can finally propose to Angelica and perhaps live a happily married life.

"Angelica, I know you don't want to do this but it has to be done" James stated

"But...what if we're wrong? What if killing all the Royal Lafayette isn't the answer? What if they should be involved with the government?" Angelica questions

"Angelica, you know the consequences if a royal family join the government. They'll be a tyrant toward their own country and people. Besides, they should stay aside and be the trophies for France or better off be dead"

Angelica blood ran cold by Reynold statement since it was a motto for the Underground. Especially toward any other royal family and they will no show no mercy. Even toward children no matter of the ages in order to leave no witnesses behind. They will make an exception for infants but that's for the boss' decision whether he accepted it or not. The hitman and the traitor continue to walk around the garden before sharing a few kisses while Schuyler just looks down on the ground. Knowing Reynolds feeling toward him is quite obvious. But she doesn't want to murder Lafayette due to growing romantic feelings for him. It was to be expected that Angelica would have fallen in love with any male connection in which she ends falling for Hamilton. Though those feelings were dismissed when the immigrant began dating Laurens. Overall, she became neutral toward all her male friends but given a thought about falling for Lafayette until now. During the entire event before heading toward Paris is when Angelica attempt to murder him again. Still, at the very last seconds, she always backs away and gives a second thought. Fighting with these emotions from left and right is what causing the mission to be put on hold.

"Angelica, please...you need to pull the trigger of that gun. Just one shot. That's all it takes" Reynolds stated

"...Just one shot...?"Angelica said but more in a tone of a question

"Just one shot"

 _ **TBC**_

 _Sorry for a long update as I was taking a break but luckily I'm back and will continue with this story. Anyway, love you my lovely readers_


End file.
